Let Me Save You
by tinks848
Summary: Bella goes to private school with her best friends Alice and Emmett. While there she meets Alice's newest adopted brother Edward, but he's not what she expects. Could she be the only one who can help him?
1. Getting Through

**I don't own Twilight. **

**First chapter of my new story. This chapter is in Bella's pov. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1 - Getting Through.

I stared up at the large red bricked building. I was nervous, I could feel the mark my sweaty palms were leaving on the strap of my midnight blue backpack. This was the first time I'd really been away from home, and talk about throwing me in at the deep end, they were sending me away for year only to return on school holidays.

"Okay baby, do you have everything?" my mum asked. She was huddled into my dad trying not to cry while I was watching. They stood by my dad's police cruiser, thankfully he'd taken the day off today. I nodded quickly and offered her a reassuring smile I didn't believe myself.

"Oh come on Bella, it'll be alright," I recognised my best friend Alice's voice as she skipped over to me. "Hi Renee, hi Charlie," she smiled.

Alice and I had been friends for a long time, she and her brother Emmett had protected me through my embarrassing speech impediment through middle school, that's how we met. A group of girl's were laughing at me when my teacher told me to introduce myself and Alice stood up for me, telling them how unattractive they looked making fun of a poor new student. She helped me through it as much as she could, but when the kids started to go too far, Emmett had to step it, everyone was scared of him so they soon backed off.

Emmett was a year above us, so he'd already been here for a year and knew where he was going. "Okay make sure you write to us, or email sorry, and I'll call you," Renee started to break.

"I'll miss you, bye," I hugged both my parents tightly not sure if I wanted to let go. Alice grabbed my hand and waved quickly to my parents as she dragged me towards the building. I glanced over my shoulder quickly and saw Carlisle and Esme, Alice's parents, climbing into their black Mercedes. I waved to them, they were like my second parents. "So what've you been doing this summer? I've hardly seen you".

"I've been helping Carlisle and Esme, you remember I said they adopted another son?" I nodded quickly remembering her bringing it up almost a year ago. "Turns out Edward needs more help than they first thought, that boy hardly leaves his room, I've been like a servant, have to take his dinner to him and everything, well I volunteered just for an excuse to actually see who was living in the room next to mine, before that I had no idea what he looked like," she rolled her eyes.

"It's not going well then?"

"Understatement, Carlisle finally convinced him to go to school a few weeks ago, he's fine with him and Emmett, but he's terrified of me and Esme, apparently he's had a bad experience with women, Esme's been upset about the whole thing, he fears her the most, she gives him his breakfast bowl and he hunches over like he's protecting himself".

"Oh poor Esme, how can anyone not like her?"

"You obviously haven't had an Esme lecture," she giggled. "They're scary, Emmett gets them all the time".

"So is Edward coming here?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough, come on let's go and find out what room we're in," she said as she dragged me over to the dormitory building. We entered through a large glass door and found ourselves in a large room with lots of windows. It was decorated entirely in different shades of blue and had thick navy carpets. There were lots of comfy looking sofas and they were all positioned around widescreen TVs. "The list is over here".

She ran off then into a large crowd of students. "Hey squirt," I heard Emmett's booming voice behind me. "Don't you want to know your room?"

I turned to see him glaring off into the crowd. He had a few of his football buddies "Alice is looking, I wasn't going in there," I smiled at him.

"We're in the same room," Alice squealed running back over to me. "Get lost Emmett, you're only checking out all the new girls". Emmett grinned guiltily. How did Alice know her brother so well. I assumed it must be a sister thing. "Come on Bella, let's leave the pervs to their business".

She was dragging me again. I wasn't sure why she was always in such a rush to do everything. Why couldn't we just go at my pace for once? Our room was nice, something I hadn't expected. It was decorated in lilac, with a violet carpet, soothing colours. There was already a blonde girl unpacking her things. She looked up as we entered and smiled the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. She was insanely beautiful and my self esteem took a serious hit. "Hi guys, I'm Rosalie," great she had a angelic voice as well. Alice and I wouldn't have a chance next to her.

"Hi I'm Alice and this is Bella, it's so nice to meet you, we're going to be great friends," Alice rushed through the words without taking a breath.

Rosalie's eyes widened. "Is she always like this?"

"Pretty much, wait until you see her with a sugar rush, she's scary," I giggled at Alice's pouting face.

"Great, a scary hyperactive pixie, Jasper will love you," she rolled her eyes.

"Jasper?" Alice and I asked together.

"My twin brother, he loves perky girls with lots of energy, his last girlfriend literally started to bounce off the walls at on point," she picked up a silver picture frame of her and a boy who looked similar to her so I guessed it was the boy she spoke of, she handed it to Alice.

Alice squealed again. "Oh my God, am I okay to go out with your brother, I don't want to upset our friendship," Rosalie laughed.

"It's okay, as long as you don't start telling me what a great kisser he is or anything like that, some things a sister doesn't need to know, but I will warn you, if you hurt him I know where you live".

Alice faked a scared look. We all got on very well and chatted while we unpacked a few things. We had a heated debate over who got which bed. Alice and Rosalie finally decided they'd use the bunk beds in an attempt to get as far away from my talking in my sleep. I was in the single bed on the other side of the room. "I can't believe you're going to your first period looking like that," Alice crinkled her nose at me.

"What? I only just about managed to come here, I don't get your weekly allowance to buy whatever I want," I sneered. She pouted at me.

"No, but I can loan you my clothes anytime, and I've been begging you to let me buy you things every time we go shopping, so stop being moody and put this and these on," she threw a black, leather jacket that hugged what figure I had and black ankle boots with heels I was dubious of. I knew better to argue and pulled them on. "Better, come on we better get going".

We walked off together until we needed to go our separate ways. I found my biology room quite easily only stumbling a few times. I opened the door glad to see I wasn't late and looked around. There was one seat left next to the most gorgeous boy I'd ever seen. He glanced at me quickly as I sat next to him, before quickly averting his gaze to his notebook. "Hi," I smiled trying to look friendly.

He shied away from me, perching himself as far across the desk as he could get. "Hi," he mumbled before hunching himself over protectively. At this point the teacher announced himself. I couldn't help glancing up occasionally at the beautiful, bronze haired boy. He caught me once, for a moment his emerald green eyes locked onto mine before we both looked away. I blushed automatically.

Finally Mr Steven's excused us and I ran off to find Alice. We had Spanish together. I found her halfway to the room chatting with another few girls, everyone loved how excitable Alice was. We walked to Spanish together and sat next to each other near the back. Alice was already gossiping about something, I just nodded along while my mind was still on the strange boy in my biology class. "Oh my God, there he is," Alice started whacking my arm.

"Ow, Alice stop it," I complained. Her focus was gone and she was staring at the blonde boy with curly who just sat down in front of her. She leaned forward in her seat and tapped him gently on the shoulder, why couldn't she do that to me rather than bruising me, purple marks looked awful against my too pale skin.

"Hi I'm Alice, you're related to Rosalie aren't you?" she was smiling like a kid who had just seen a sweet shop.

He nodded. "I'm Jasper, we're twins".

"I guessed, you too look so alike, you're both gorgeous," I rolled my eyes at her. He grinned and turned back to the board.

"You may as well just drool over him Alice," I laughed, I noticed the corner of his mouth twitch up. "Oops I think he heard me".

"Will you shut up," her face went red then and she hid herself in her arms.

"Hola Chicos," a petite woman with long black hair called entering the room. "Me llamo Rebecca Cornwell, bienvenidos," she smiled and placed a pile of textbooks on each of the front desks. "Take one and pass them back".

Alice didn't retreat from her protective form until the bell rang. We had a short break then. "Do you mind if I hang with you guys," Jasper asked in his slight southern drawl. Strange I hadn't noticed Rosalie's accent. Alice's mouth fell open and he grinned at the reaction.

"I think that means yes," I laughed. "I'm Bella by the way, we're your sisters roommates," I smiled pulling Alice up from her seat.

Rosalie met us outside our Spanish room. I wasn't sure if she was waiting for us or Jasper, but they both joined us as we searched for Emmett. Alice wasn't very eager to find her newest brother. "Emmy," Alice cried loudly as we finally spotted him laughing with a group of guys.

He excused himself from them and made his way over to us. "Alice, you're not supposed to talk to me here," he almost growled.

"Emmett, we're not going to damage your rep, you were talking to us earlier," Alice pouted, but he wasn't listening. He was too busy staring over her shoulder. I followed his gaze to Rosalie, of course he would be staring at the supermodel in a teenager's body. Alice noticed too, "If you don't want to talk to us, then I can't introduce you to my new roommate".

"Fine, just introduce me," he almost begged.

She started jumping up and down before calling Rosalie and Jasper over to us. "Rosalie, Jasper, this is my brother Emmett, he's in the year above us," Emmett pushed past us and grabbed Rosalie's hand, raising it to his lips and kissing her knuckles. Rosalie offered a polite smile, while the rest of us rolled our eyes. Emmett was such a goof sometimes, he watched too many chick flicks.

"Have you seen Edward around?" he turned back quickly to Alice who shook her head. "We're supposed to be keeping an eye on him, how can we do that if we can't even find him".

"There he is," Alice pointed out the same strange boy I'd sat next to. He was sitting hunched over on a wooden bench clearly uncomfortable by the group of girls who were trying to talk to him. "Emmett, he's going to freak out over there, he can't even handle being near me, let alone a whole group of girls".

Emmett ran off to the boy, I felt bad for him. He was so uncomfortable by the girls presence, but none of them seemed to care, they were too taken in by his looks. As Emmett got close a look of relief flashed onto his face. He rescued him and brought him back over to us. "Edward, are you okay?" Alice asked as she put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off.

"Edward, it's Alice, she won't hurt you," Emmett's voice was quiet for once, in a soothing tone. Edward nodded.

"I'm fine," he mumbled. Well at least his behaviour wasn't just aimed at me.

"Edward, this is Jasper, Rosalie and Bella, they're our friends, they won't hurt you either," Alice was smiling at him.

He looked up slightly and his eyes locked onto mine again. I froze feeling myself becoming hypnotised by his gaze. "I'm sorry I was rude to you earlier," he smiled. Alice glared at me dumbstruck.

**I know it's not very good, just a very long introduction to the story, but it will get better or at least I hope it will. Anyway please review. **


	2. The Only One

**I don't own Twilight. I'm very upset right now so please review to make me feel better (jokes) unless you want to review of course. Hope you all enjoy, I've updated both stories.**

Chapter 2 - The Only One

Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the group. Edward stared after me. "How... What... Tell me what happened," She finally managed to say.

"I sat next to him in biology, he seemed a little weird and distant, I tried to be friendly, I didn't know who he was," I tried to explain.

"But he spoke to you, he only speaks to Carlisle and Emmett, he just mumbles things to me and Esme, most of the time I can't even understand him," she looked puzzled.

"I really don't know Alice, it's as much a mystery to me as it is to you".

"I guess this could be a good thing, clearly you go through to him, maybe you're what he needs, you can talk him through his problems," she perked up again.

"I'm not a therapist Alice, plus you know Mike'll go mad if I spend too much time with him," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm your friend, and at the minute, you're all he has to help him through this, Mike'll just have to understand, I'll talk to him".

"Fine, I guess I can hang around with your brother," I grinned.

"Oh Bella, do I sense something more than you're telling me," She sang.

"Fine, he's hot, there's no point in arguing with you".

"Oh that's no fun," she pouted. We walked back over to the group. "So Edward, what do you have next?" Alice asked softly.

He shied away from her and she glared up at me. "I have gym," I was staring him in the eyes.

"Me too," he mumbled. It was only two words, but it was better the the response Alice got.

"Would you like to walk over with me, I'm sure I'll get lost by myself," I could tell this guy would be gentlemanly and wouldn't dream of letting a lady walk alone with the possibility of something happening. I already knew my way to the gym, but I thought he might be more open if we were alone. Alice flashed a thumbs up sign.

"Yeah Eddie, you can show Bella the way," Emmett chirped in.

"Yeah okay," I could tell he still wasn't comfortable.

"It's okay Edward, the only person I could hurt is myself," I giggled.

"Okay let's go," he pushed away from Emmett.

"I'll see you all later," Alice offered a reassuring smile and I wandered alongside the tall God.

"So, how you liking the school so far?" I tried to break the silence, but he didn't respond. "You know, Alice and I have been best friends for a long time, she's really nice, Emmett's like the big brother I never had, and I love Carlisle and Esme, more than my own parents sometimes, you're really lucky they chose you, they'll be the best thing that ever happened to you".

He stiffened slightly. "I don't think they like me very much," he mumbled.

"Why not? I'm sure they like you," I gave a reassuring smile but he was avoiding my eyes.

"I think I have given Esme the wrong impression".

"I'm sure she understands, she's always lets things go easily," I could tell he didn't believe me. I saw the gym looming not far from us. "Alice said you had a bad past, I'm sure your family understands that you're just upset about all of that".

We were outside the building then. "Meet me after," he mumbled.

"Of course I will," I smiled before he walked off to the boys changing rooms. I couldn't help watching him walk away. I sauntered off to the girls changing rooms, tyring to delay the next hour as much as possible.

The teacher quickly explained the rules of tennis before arming us with a racket and telling us to pair us. "hey babe, wanna be partners," I recognised that voice.

"Hi Mike, I need to make sure Edward's okay first," I smiled up at my boyfriend. "Have you seen him?"

"The new Cullen kid? Yeah he's fine, he's got plenty of girls wanting to partner with him," my mouth dropped as I saw the group crowding around him, while he was backing away from them.

"That's not good Mike, distract them," I commanded before pushing myself into the circle to grab Edward. Mike did well, flirting with Jessica, I didn't like that, but it was helping. "Do you mind if I partner with Alice's brother?"

"Sure, go ahead," he wasn't even listening as Jessica giggled at him.

"Come on Edward," I said glaring back at Mike. "I'll apologise in advance if I injure you, it's likely with me," he chuckled slightly before walking quickly around the net.

Thankfully, the lesson blew by quickly, and my apology was needed after I managed to launch the racket at him rather than the ball. He smiled and shrugged it off. The teacher excused us and found myself staring after him again.

"That Edward guy is so hot, I bet he's rich too, those Cullen kids are loaded, plus he shy, I bet he'll be a right pushover," I heard Tanya gushing as I hid behind the wall.

"Shame, Bella's got her claws in him," That was Lauren.

"Oh that's no problem, my problem is deciding what tp make him buy my first," she cackled. I wasn't going to allow this to continue and I stomped loudly into the room. Their ridiculous chatter stopped.

Both Edward and Mike were waiting for me outside. I was still a little annoyed at Mike, so I greeted Edward and we walked off to another building. "What's wrong with you, are you cheating on me bitch?" Mike yelled behind me.

"Hey, I'm hanging out with Edward because he needs my help, and you're too busy flirting with Jessica Stanley for you to be able to say anything about cheating," I growled back at him.

I stomped off only to be caught by Mike's rough grip. "Get off me," I squealed.

Then Edward grabbed his wrist prying it from my arm and twisting it along his back. "Don't you ever treat a lady like that," he hissed. My mouth fell open in spoke. "Sorry was I out of line?" he asked softly after releasing Mike who ran as far away as possible.

"No, I'm just a little shocked, no one's ever stood up for me before, except Alice, Emmett did sort of, but only because Alice was involved".

"So friends stand up for each other?"

"Yeah they do, have you never had a friend before," I didn't need an answer, his face told me all I needed. "Well consider me your first official friend, and I hope you'll consider me the same way one day".

He smiled at me looking at me through his long lashes. I couldn't help but blush.

**Shorter than the last, but I kinda like it. Review if you liked please.**


	3. Trust Issues

**Hey guys, chapter 3, hope you enjoy and please review, I love em.**

Chapter 3 - Trust Issues

"Jasper asked me to the welcome dance," Alice squealed loudly as I walked in the room.

"And you said?" I asked already knowing the outcome.

"That I'd think about it, I don't want to seem too eager or desperate," she said proudly.

"Alice, I think he's already figured out how eager you are," I laughed. "Oh damn, I forgot about the dance".

"What's wrong, we both know you'll go with Mike, he is your boyfriend," she wrinkled her nose. She always made it very clear she was fond of him.

"Yeah, but what about Edward, if I go with Mike, he'll be alone and Tanya, Lauren and Jessica will be all over him, we can't let that happen," I was getting frantic.

"Don't worry, we'll find someone nice for him to go with, what about Angela, she's one of the sweetest people I know, plus I happen to know she likes Ben Cheney, maybe I can bribe her with information about him," she had a scheming look plastered all over her face.

"That's a good idea, asking her not bribing her, let me talk to her first," I smiled. Angela was definitely the right choice for someone as delicate as he seemed to be, but I worried he might be terrified of her too.

* * *

The bell rang and I rushed to find Angela. She was just about to get into the queue. "Hi Angela, how was your summer?" I was trying to be polite.

"It was good thanks, what's wrong with you? Looks like something's up, it is Mike?" Concern filled her eyes.

"No, I was just wondering if you could do me a big favour, normally I wouldn't ask but this is quite a delicate matter," I smiled.

"What is it?"

"The welcoming dance is Friday, I'll be going with Mike obviously, but Alice has a new brother Edward, I think he's had a really troubled past and he's scared of girls, even Alice and Esme, but he's fine with me, I don't want him to be alone where certain people can petrify him anymore than he is already and you're the nicest person in the school, in any school probably," I smiled hoping the compliments worked.

"I was kinda hoping Ben would ask me," she sighed.

"Okay, I happen to know Ben likes you, but hasn't worked up the courage to ask you, he's going alone, and if he sees you with Edward, who is very good looking, he will be jealous," I grinned.

"Well okay, are you sure he likes me?"

"From the signs I'd say yes, you know Alice is an expert at this stuff don't you".

"Okay Bella, set it all up and I'll try to be very understanding of his fears and I'll keep him away from certain people," she glanced over at a table where Tanya and her wannabes sat. I was glad she knew who I meant.

"Thank you," I hugged her and she smiled before joining the lunch queue.

"So?" Alice grabbed my elbow.

"She said yes, but we need to make Ben jealous, do you think you can?"

"Of course, I love a challenge," she grinned wickedly.

We grabbed our lunch quickly and I spotted Edward while we paid so I went to wait with him. "How was your last class?" I asked quickly.

"Okay," he mumbled. I was sure if I'd gotten through to him or not.

"I have some news, there's a little welcome dance on Friday night," I was rushing.

His eyes widened, I wasn't sure if it was shock or fear or something else altogether. "You want to go with me?" he asked quietly.

"No, that's not what I meant, well actually I can't go with you, you see Mike is my boyfriend, I'm kinda obliged to go with him, but I was worried about leaving you alone, so I asked this girl Angela if she'd go with you, she's really nice, she'll go as a friend, don't worry about her," I said quickly.

He lowered his eyes to his tray. "That is a shame, I don't like that boy, but you are my friend and I will trust you instincts," he smiled on the word friend and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Mike can be a little rough around the edges, but he can also be sweet when I'm not annoying him, I guess it's my fault really, I did ignore him and walk off with you, you could be intimidating to him," I blushed wishing I could take the words back. "You're talking to me more, do you trust me more now?"

He chuckled. "I guess I trusted you from the beginning, but I thought you were an illusion". I gave him a confused look as he paid for his food. "I don't really want to get into all this now".

"But you will trust me enough one day?"

He smiled. "Of course, and by the way, you should be with someone who will always be sweet and kind to you".

I blushed again. We sat with the happy couples. Alice was grinning beside Jasper and Rosalie snuggled into Emmett shoulder. Edward sat down next to me and ate his salad in silence. "So what do you have next?" I asked him softly.

"Hey babe," Mike called forcing himself in between Edward and me and kissing me sloppily on the cheek.

"God Mike, why don't you just pee a circle around me, it'd be less obvious," I snarled, I was still partially annoyed from earlier. The group around me laughed, including Edward, which I really didn't expect, but I enjoyed the sound of his laughter, it was like velvet. Mike eyes filled with fury.

"You are cheating on me aren't you," he whispered fiercely.

"No, actually I'm not, but at the minute I'm not sure why I'm still with you, you're being a jerk to me and my new friend". He pulled an angry face that scared me.

"Hey, if you're going to be hostile towards my best friend and my brother you're gonna have to get lost, we're all friends at this table and you're not gonna ruin that," Alice stood up.

"What are you gonna do, you damn pixie".

"She doesn't need to do anything, she's my sister, and Bella is like my adopted sister, plus Jasper will rip your arm off if you touch the pixie, and these ladies will seriously hurt you," Emmett flexed his muscles looking intimidating. Mike snarled and sauntered off. "No one messes with our little Bella," he grinned like a little boy.

"Sorry Bella, but I really hate him," Alice mumbled and the table agreed with her.

"Don't worry, at this rate, we won't be as close for long".

* * *

EPOV

My afternoon classes flew by and I soon found myself curled in bed with the covers pulled over my head. It had been a long day. My roommates Jacob and Sam had gone off for dinner, but I didn't feel up to leaving the comfort of my bed, so I allowed myself to drift away from my life.

It was happening again. Darkness surrounded me as I lay crying in the cold closet. My stepmother was out, meaning I could've tried again, but she'd locked the door this time. I heard the loud bang of the front door and waiting quietly in fear for her to approach. Then she appeared. The beautiful angel with her long mahogany coloured hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Come with me Edward, let me save you," she smiled. I slipped my small, fragile hand into hers and allowed her to take me away from the pain. But I still heard the banging, louder than ever.

I woke covered in sweat, the banging was real. "Edward open the door, I noticed you weren't at dinner and I got worried," Bella's voice was muffled by the thick wooden door. I rushed to open it. "Hi, sorry I didn't realise you were asleep," she blushed. "I bought you some dinner, I didn't want you to go hungry, are you okay? You look a little upset".

"Bad dream, thanks for the food," I mumbled taking it from her.

"Edward, you can trust me, I won't tell anyone anything you tell me, let me help you please," she almost begged.

I couldn't trust her, if I did it would happen again. She was making it so difficult for me, so friendly and beautiful, so obsessed with helping me, so fragile and in need of protecting. I shouldn't want to be around her. "I-I'm sorry, I just can't," I closed the door quickly, taking deep breaths as I leaned against it. I checked the peephole, she was still standing there, I wasn't sure, but I could swear I saw a tear roll down her cheek. The thought that I'd upset her stung my heart, what was it with this girl.

**Hope you enjoyed, now click that little review button. Please, don't make me beg.**


	4. Caught In The Act

**I don't own Twilight. Just to let you all know, I don't think I'll be able to update again until at least Thursday, I have a busy week. Thanks for all your reviews. You guys are fantastic and really cheered me up the other day.**

Chapter 4 - Caught in the Act

It was the day of the dance. Edward and I hadn't spoken since the incident. I decided to give him some space, not wanting to scare him anymore than I already had.

I was sitting silently next to Alice, she'd already sensed I was upset and had given up asking me about it. I glanced down at my watch, five minutes to get to class. I was halfway to my English class when I was stopped.

"Hey babe, where should I pick you up tonight?" I recognised Mike's voice.. This was it the moment I'd been dreading.

"Nowhere, I don't want to go with you," I snapped.

"You're going with him aren't you," he was angry.

"No actually Edward is going with Angela, I'm not going with anyone," I said abruptly.

"Yeah whatever".

"Basically I'm breaking up with you, I'm fed up with your attitude, I can't even be friends with another guy, leave me alone Mike," I rushed off then leaving him annoyed behind me.

* * *

"Come on let's go," Alice commanded excitedly after dressing me, doing my hair and my makeup. Bella Barbie was finished.

We rushed to the gym where Emmett, Jasper and Edward stood waiting, Angela was close behind us and took her place next to Edward. I didn't like seeing them together, Angela was very pretty and she was so sweet, I just didn't like her next to him. Oh my God. could I be jealous?

I spent the dance leaning against the wall or looking over the buffet table. "You're friends with that Edward guy right? What's he like?" Concern filled Ben's eyes.

"He's alright, Angela will be fine with him, but you could always ask her for a dance, Edward can keep me company," I smiled reassuringly. Well, at least I was keeping my promise to Angela.

"Hi," Edward said quickly an hour later.

"Ben steal your girl? Sorry I kinda suggested it".

"That's okay, she's nice, but I wasn't really having any fun, I've been wondering why you've been avoiding me?"

"I haven't I thought you needed some space before I scared you again, I'm really sorry about that," I muttered looking down at Alice's shoes.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault, it's just me, I'm a little easily frightened".

"It's understandable, I'm guessing you had a rough past, I won't push you to tell me".

"Thank you,"

"I think I'm gonna go, I feel a little dizzy, will you be okay," I asked more concerned about him than myself.

"Yeah, I'll walk you to your dorm, and I'll go back myself," he smiled. It was a beautiful sight. I nodded and followed him outside.

The cold air prickled against my skin and I shivered and rubbed my arms. "It's so cold," I mumbled through my chattering teeth.

"Here, I don't really feel the cold anymore," He slid off his jacket and wrapped it around me.

"Thanks," I smiled as I took in his scent.

I decided the dorms were too close, and I wanted to spend more time with him. He walked me directly to my door. "What're you doing tomorrow?"

"We're going home for the weekend, I'd like to apologise to Esme, but I'm not sure if I can," he mumbled. "What about you?"

"I'm stuck here, I'm guessing Alice and Emmett are going so I'll have to make do with Rose and Jasper," the thought of Alice leaving me made me feel glum.

"They will be going to, I can't believe Alice hasn't invited you, I wouldn't like you left here alone, you can come if you'd like, it might be easier for me".

"I'll be there, and I'll help you with Esme, goodnight Edward," I unlocked my door, the room was filled with darkness.

"Not seeing him, yeah right," I knew that voice..

"Get out Mike," he grabbed my hair slinging me across the room. I let out a small whimper and waited for him to continue, but nothing happened. There was a loud bang and I couldn't quite make out what it had been. I was still lifeless by the bunk beds.

"Bella, come on Bella, you're okay now," a soft velvet voice whispered. I wasn't on the floor anymore, I was too comfortable for that and my head felt warm. I realised then my head was in someone's lap.

"Argh," I groaned as the pain returned.

"He's gone Bella, and I better get going too," It was Edward and he saved me and was caring for me.

"No, please wait with me, at least until Alice and Rose are back," I begged fearing the loneliness.

I drifted off again, clinging to him as I did. I realised that it must be uncomfortable and untangled myself from him. He surprised me then and wrapped my arms back around his waist..

I heard the giggling outside the door, I wasn't ready to wake up yet. "Oh my," Rose said quickly.

"Shh, she's had a rough night," Edward whispered to them.

"You, you spoke to me," she was baffled.

He eased me back against the pillows and stood up to leave. I was alone with my friends. "Enjoy the dance?" I asked quickly, making my conscious state known.

"Well yeah, but I enjoyed catching you more," Alice grinned.

"Catching me what?" I was confused.

"You, Edward, here after hours, you were asleep on him," she almost squealed.

I rolled my eyes. "We left the dance at the same time, he walked me back to the dorm, I went into the room and Mike was waiting her me, attacked me, when I woke up he was there making sure I was okay, I asked him to stay until you guys got back, I didn't want to be alone," I explained.

"You're wearing his jacket, and you had your arms wrapped around him?" Rose joined the interrogation.

"I was cold, and he put my arms around him, by the way Alice, I'd love to spend the weekend with your family this weekend," I smiled.

"Oh sorry, I got so excited about Jasper going I forgot to invite you".

"It's okay, Edward invited me, we decided it would be better if he apologised to Esme with my reassurance".

"Bella, are you seeing my brother?"

"No, we're friends Alice".

"Shame, he'd be much better for you than Mike, oh I can feel my cupid senses, you like him," she giggled.

"Oh go to sleep,"

"Fine, but I'll be watching you tomorrow and Sunday, no giggle or blush will go missed".

"Is it really that important for me to like him?"

"No, but I'd like to know which relationship to work on next".

****

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks again guys, I'll update again as soon as I can.


	5. Sorry Guys

**Hi guys,**

**first of all I'm very sorry I haven't posted for awhile. Now it looks like it'll be a while longer. The screen of my laptop is actually fucked (excuse my language, but I'm a foul mood) I am writing this on my boyfriend's computer which seriously sucks. Writing this has taken like 20 mins that's how slow it is.**

**As soon as I get back up and running or get a new laptop, I will post sorry guys. Just know I am continuing my stories on here, so don't give up hope.**

**Thanks guys**

**Tinks.**


	6. Breakthrough

**Oh yes people, my laptop is fixed, shame really I wanted a new one but at least I have something. But anyway chapter 5 for your perusal and be nice, I just found out I'm stuck on a department at work that makes me depressed, I wanted to cry when they told me. Pray for me people.**

Chapter 5 - Breakthrough

Carlisle showed up first and Alice almost forced me and Edward into the car. She had been obsessing over the idea of us all night. The only sleep I'd gotten was when Edward stayed with me. We sat side by side on the black leather seats. "So how are you enjoying the school?" Carlisle asked, directing the question to both of us.

"It's very nice, except gym," I wrinkled my nose and he chuckled.

"Well, that was obvious Bella, what about you Edward?"

"I thought it would be scary, but Bella has made things much more interesting and very amusing," he smirked at me.

We drove in silence after that. I was very aware of how close we were sitting. I hardly had to move for us to be touching. My body stiffened at that thought, although I desperately wanted to be able to touch him, I didn't think scaring him would be very good.

We pulled into the drive. "Bella, you have a choice of the guest bedroom or Alice's room with her and Rosalie, I'll be in my study if you need me," he smiled before climbing the antique, wooden staircase.

"Well, looks like we have awhile before Alice attacks me again," I rolled my eyes.

Edward grinned. "If you'd like to avoid her for awhile, we could go for a walk, there's something I'd like to tell you privately and I know just where to do it".

"Okay," my heart started racing. "I'll just take my bag to the guest room".

"Allow me," he said removing the bag from my grip.

"Ready?" I asked softly as he appeared again at the top of the stairs. He nodded and I followed him outside. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere I go to think, I think you'll like it," he smiled as he led me into the forest.

Before long we were in a beautiful meadow. I gasped as I saw it, no wonder he liked this place. "Come sit," he said as he sat on the grass and motioned for me to do the same.

"Earlier this week, I think I upset you because although I wanted to trust you it was difficult," he paused. So I smiled to urge him on. "Yesterday after walking you back and saving you from that boy, I realised I wanted to trust you with everything, I realised you were as fragile as I was".

"Okay, whenever you're ready I'll listen," I smiled again.

"My mother died in childbirth, I killed her, my dad never really knew what to do with me, he remarried when I was only eighteen months old he thought a new mother was what I needed, but she was cruel, I never really knew how I offended her but she despised me, I was locked in a closet for all my time except for school and whenever she wanted to beat me, I lived in fear and darkness," I placed a hand over his in an attempt to comfort him, but he pulled away. "My father died a few years later, the entire time I wasn't at school after that I was beaten, I was forbidden to bathe or wash my clothes, my classmates avoided me, I was fed on leftovers of her daughters and her and forced to become their slave, she died when I was fourteen and although it's horrible I couldn't care less, I was happy".

"I don't think that's wrong, she treated you horribly," I chirped in quickly.

"My stepsisters and I went to the same orphanage, they continued to abuse me, made sure I had no friends, I feared them and learned that females bought pain, the carers were mostly female and they sent me to another orphanage after spotting the girls behaviour that was when I was sixteen, at the new orphanage I was there a week, too shy to speak to anyone, then Carlisle and Esme adopted me, finally I feel like I'm home and after meeting you I've realised that not all female are hurtful," he smiled and took my hand. "Thank you for showing me that".

"You're welcome," I blushed. "Thank you for trusting me, I understand now why you find it difficult, we better get back"

"Hey Bella and Edward, wanna go to the movies with us?" Emmett boomed as we entered the house.

I turned to Edward, "Would you like to go, it might be fun," I smiled.

He didn't look very pleased with the idea. "Okay," he mumbled.

"It'll be okay, I promise," he smiled then and agreed with more enthusiasm.

* * *

The cinema was particularly crowded. We took seats in the back row. I was next to Emmett was on the aisle next to Rose, Edward sat between Rose and me, and Alice and Jasper were the other side of me. The film started and we were silenced. After 30 minutes of a ridiculous plot about monsters being created, Edward fled the room in a panic. I watched him and glared at Emmett as he burst into giggles. "What's funny?"

"I dared Rose to grab his hand," he laughed.

"That's not funny, God Emmett you're so stupid, he can't even talk to anyone but me so you scare him half to death with a stupid prank, now let me through, I need to make sure he's okay, Jasper can you come just in case he's in the bathroom".

We both left to theatre to search the toilets. "How can he be such an idiot?" I almost screamed.

"It was just a pranks Bells," Jasper tried to calm me down.

"I don't care, I know why he's how he is, every time a female touches him, he panics thinking they'll hurt him again, he's fragile Jazz".

"Look who I found," Jasper called as the door opened again. He had his arm around Edward, who the slumped onto the seat next to me.

"Thanks," I said with a smile before turning to Edward. "Are you okay? Emmett's a jerk sometimes," I sighed I didn't even know how to comfort him.

He raised his face level with mine. " I wish I could just get over this," he mumbled.

"Okay well, you can touch me, you lifted me to my bed last night and allowed me to hug why can you do that with me?"

"I was okay with that because I lifted you, you didn't touch me, when you hugged me I expected it I guess, I wanted you to do it".

"Get Alice," I whispered to Jasper and he rushed off. "Okay well, we'll work on it," I smiled and took his hand. He pulled it back. "Sorry, I wanted to try something".

"It's okay, I trust you and I know you won't hurt me, I'm just a wimp," he sighed and put his hand over mine of the bench.

"What if you knew I was going to touch you?" He shrugged.

"Okay, Edward I'm going to place my hand on your back," I slowly touched his back and he didn't flinch. "See it's okay isn't it, maybe we should let those around you ask before doing anything, then you can get used to it?" Alice approached us then. "Tell me what you're going to do before you do it," I smiled at her.

"Okay, Edward can I give you a sisterly hug," she smiled widely. He nodded and she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh I'm so happy you finally let me in," I could almost hear tears in her voice.

"See, she's not so scary, at least not at the minute, come on, let's go home, we'll get some snacks and some films and we'll go to the movies in your room," I grinned. Alice raised her eyebrows.

"That sounds okay, thank you for helping me," he took my hand.

"This is something you do with your girlfriend," I blushed looking down at his hand. "I don't mind, I just don't want you giving someone the wrong idea".

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise," he let go and my heart sank. "I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea".

"That's not what I meant, I don't mind I know we're friends, but I don't think it'll be wise for someone else to think like that about you".

"Okay, well I'd like to hold your hand for awhile, as friends," he smiled widely making my knees feel weak.

**Okay so review time, I'll get chapter 6 out asap, but I've kinda got out of synch with my writing so it may take longer than normal, but hopefully two days at most.**


	7. These Strange Feelings

**Oh yeah, I'm on a roll tonight, okay here's chapter 6, read, review and remember I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 6 - These Strange Feelings - BPOV

I felt a prodding in my side, great that meant one thing, Alice. "And you tell me you're not together," she grinned as I opened my eyes. I was snuggled into Edward's side, his arm around my waist. The dvd menu repeated itself again, I wondered how long it had been doing that.

"I guess we fell asleep".

"Okay," she raised her eyebrows.

"Alice, I'm helping your brother through his current condition, there's nothing romantic going on," I sighed rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"But you want there to be?" she smiled.

"No, oh I don't know, he's a nice guy, but firstly he doesn't feel that way about me and he freaks whenever I touch him without telling him first, if things were different then fine, I'd probably be crushing like mad and doodling Mrs Bella Cullen all over my notebook, but it's not".

"Then make it different, what's the worst that can happen? He says no?"

I laughed. "Or I could terrify someone who is already scared of the entire female race and all progress would disappear leaving Edward alone with no one to help him," Alice frowned at me. "Face it Alice, this will always have to be his move, otherwise I'll petrify just as much as Tanya and her wannabes".

EPOV

I listened as the two girls discussed Bella's feeling for me while thinking I was asleep. _This will always have to be his move_, her words haunted me. How exactly could I make this move, and why did I want to? Bella was kind and gentle. She hadn't put pressure on me to talk or socialise and because of that I'd made progress with her, but was it just that or was I missing something important. "Edward, it's time for dinner," I heard her call as she softly shook me.

I opened my eyes and smiled up at the angel that leaned over me. I followed her down to the dining room where my family and their friends sat waiting. Emmett looked up at me with a pained expression. "Edward, I'm really sorry, I thought it would just be a little fun, but Bella's little outburst reminded me of some things".

"You should be sorry, you're so stupid sometimes" Bella chimed in before giving me a chance to respond.

"No Bella, it's okay I forgive my brother, he doesn't know," I smiled at him and his face softened.

We ate silently. My family filtered out quickly, probably to avoid the tension that had built between us. "I wanted to ask earlier, but I haven't seen you, how are you coping Edward?" Esme asked quickly as she began clearing plates.

I glanced at Bella quickly. "Much better thank you," then I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry I have been so terrible to you".

"Don't be silly Edward, I understand you have been through too much to get over in just a few months," she smiled and went back to clearing.

"Can I help?"

She nearly dropped the plates. "I've never heard one of my children ask that," she grinned.

"Esme, you should take a break, you do everything around here, I'm sure Edward and I could handle the washing up," Bella smiled.

"It's no bother really".

"You do too much, we'll do this, you go and relax," Bella took the plates from her.

"Well, a bubble bath could go down nicely, thank you both," she kissed both our cheeks and for once I didn't flinch. She rushed after running a hand through my hair.

"You didn't flinch," she mumbled, her mouth still hung open.

"I know, I'm as stunned as you are, but we have work to do," she stared after me as I wandered off to the kitchen.

"That's not really classed as washing up," I heard her angel voice call as she perched herself onto the counter with the rest of the plates. I took them from her and began loading them into the dishwasher. "Washing up requires work and getting your hands wet".

"You think I don't know what washing up is?" I gaped at her.

"No, but I told Esme we'd wash up and you just put it all in the machine," she stared down at her hands.

"Yes, but this way we have more free time, I'm sure she won't mind, now would you like to actually watch a film all the way through with me or we can do something else?"

"Well, what do you like to do, like if I weren't here right now, you were alone, what would you be doing?" she smiled.

I started the dishwasher and walked over to stand in front of her. "You want to watch a normal day for me since I've been here?" She nodded. I eased her from the countertop. "Come on then," I took her hand and led her to the music room, where I'd spent two thirds of my time since I'd moved in.

"Do you play?" She asked as she ran her hand along the smooth surface of the grand piano. I nodded. "Will you play for me?" She looked up at me with hope in her eyes. The look struck something very strange in me. I wanted nothing more than to play for her. I took her hand from the piano and led her around to the bench to sit down next to me.

I played nothing in particular, just allowed the song in my head take over. "It's beautiful," she smiled.

"Then it suits my inspiration perfectly," I smiled back. She stared down at her hand. "Bella, can I ask you a few questions about some things? I'm a little confused".

"Sure, go ahead".

"Well I understand how I feel to certain people like Alice and Emmett, but I've started to feel very strangely around someone particular, like I can't wait to see them in the morning and I just want to be near them all the time, it's very strange to me".

She frowned. "It sounds like you like someone, maybe even more than that, I guess it's good that you can feel this way for someone," she tried to smile then, but her heart wasn't in it.

"Do you have these feelings?"

"Stuff like this is confusing Edward, I felt like that for Mike a long time ago then I guess the feeling just sort of evaporated, I have strange feelings towards guys sometimes".

"Should I act upon them?"

"You should listen to your heart, it'll always have the right answers, well I'm beat, I'm going to go up to bed, goodnight".

I sat alone in the music room, my favourite room in this house. I thought back to her words, _listen to your heart_. A few weeks ago every part of me would've told me to run, to get as far away from this as possible. I shied away from any contact, but then she came into my life, I was certain I had listened to my heart that day, it had told me to let her in, to let her save me, and she had.

I stood quickly and rushed up the stairs to the guest room. I knocked but was too impatient to wait. She was just behind the door wearing just a pair of shorts and a vest. "Edward, what're you doing here?"

"It's you," I whispered.

**Sorry to end it there, but it's where I thought it needed to end otherwise I would've droned on and on and no one wants that. Love all your reviews, you guys are awesome, please review some more, I love reading them. Well anyway I have to get up early tomorrow to go to my mums for mothers day, older sisters, they have to plan everything to suit themselves, well I'm off to bed. Sweet dreams everyone.**


	8. Dreams

**Sorry guys, took far too long to update, I'm back on my department at work and my colleague has decided she's gonna do the bare minimum a day so I have to do twice the amount she's doing, yes she is a lazy bitch I know, but anyway here's chapter 7. Can everyone pray I don't kill her in the near future, I can't update if I go to prison.**

Chapter 7 - Dreams

"Sorry, what's me?" I smiled at him, sure that the confusion was written all over my face.

"I asked you to explain how I felt about someone, it's how I feel about you," my heart skipped a beat as I realised what he meant. He refused to meet my eyes.

"How you feel about me?" I knew I was ruining the moment, but it was difficult to take in. A Greek god in love with me? I must be dreaming.

"Bella, one thing got my through my life, I think I need to explain before you can understand," his hung was still hung low.

"Okay, come in and we'll talk," I ushered him in as I realised that the shorts I wore to bed were too short and tried to shift them down.

Edward sat on the corner of the bed while I climbed up by the pillows and crossed my legs. "It was a dream, I still have it now," he started. I could hear the pain in his voice and I wanted to reach out to him, but I knew that would be a bad idea. "I'm back in that closet, waiting for her to come back, for the pain to come, but it doesn't, instead an angel offers me her hand and tells me to let her save me".

He looked up at me quickly, analysing my expression. "Sorry, what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, on my very first lesson here, in walks my angel and sits next to me, and instead of trying to force anything out of me, she accepts my silence, and I didn't run from her, for the first time every part of me told me to stay, I couldn't run away from you, you saved my life, before I even knew you, you pulled me through," he glanced up again and I smiled widely at him.

"Would I make you uncomfortable if I hugged you?" I wasn't even sure how I'd managed not to. He shook his head and I threw my arms around him.

"You saved my life," he whispered tickling my ear and sending shivers along my spine.

I broke away from him reluctantly. "So I like you and you like me, so what does this mean, do you want to be like boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked eagerly.

His face dropped. "Bella, I think I'm in love with you, but I don't think I'm ready for that, I'm sorry".

"Well that's okay, we can go slow, we can stick to what you feel comfortable with".

"That sounds good, but if we're going slow, can I still call you my girlfriend?" He took my hand and sent tingles along my arm.

"If you want to".

He pulled my into another embrace. "My girlfriend, my angel, my Bella," I loved the way each my sounded in his perfect voice. He pulled away too quickly and I almost fell face first into his lap, but somehow managed to steady myself. "Tell me about your life".

"Oh, I'm really not that interesting," I blushed.

"You are to me, just tell me".

He climbed further onto the bed and pulled me next to him. "Erm well, my full name in Isabella Marie Swan, I was born on the 13th September, my parents are Charlie and Renee Swan, when I was about three they split up and my mum dragged me to Phoenix, where she had a fling with a guy who referred to himself as Uncle Phil, then she dropped me back here to visit my dad and sparks flew I guess and they got back together, am I boring you yet?"

"No, no go on please," he started to trace figure eights into the back of my hand.

"I met Alice in middle school, I had a stutter, it was really embarrassing and the kids made fun of me, but she stood up for me, we were friends instantly, she and Emmett have been like family to me, as well as Carlisle and Esme, but I think I've already told you that," I droned on for hours about my school years, different injuries, pets, every detail of my life was laid out in one night, but while I feared I was boring him, he seemed fascinated. He wanted to know everything about my childhood, it was then that I realised how much he'd missed out on, things I took for granted, he never had.

"And then I met you, that's pretty much my life," I smiled as the heat returned to my cheeks.

"Can I ask your favourite memory?"

"Erm, probably when my dad taught me how to ride a bike, I don't know, I just felt so close to him that day, it was a nice feeling, you never got to share anything like that with your dad did you?" I looked up at him, his face was sad and he shook his head. "Well we really should get to bed, I have a full day planned tomorrow," I said quickly as an idea popped into my mind.

"What're we doing?"

"You'll find out tomorrow, now off to bed, it's a good thing you're not Emmett, or Esme would've had a fit by now, spending all hours of the night in a girls room," I tutted.

He smiled catching my meaning and jumped from the bed. "Goodnight Bella, I look forward to tomorrow," he kissed my forehead and I thought I was going to pass out on that spot, but I kept myself together and watched him leave before rushing down to Alice's room.

"Bells, you're still awake?" Rose looked slightly concerned. I almost ran in and hugged them both. "Okay, what have you taken?"

Alice was grinning at me, damn pixie, of course she already knew. "Details please".

"We were in the music room and he asked me to explain how he felt about someone, then he just came up to my room and told me it was me he had those feelings for, he explained a lot to me about everything really and we're boyfriend and girlfriend, but we're taking it as slow as he needs to," a huge smile was plastered across my face.

"Aww, so cute," Rose smiled and rested her head back on one of Alice's hot pink pillows.

"Then he had me explain pretty much my entire life to him and called me his angel, plus he kissed my forehead when he said goodnight," the smiled widened.

"I knew it, you don't seem to realise I know these things Bella, I take it you'll be a little occupied tomorrow then?"

I nodded. "I got an idea while I was telling him about my life".

"I already know, just come up here after breakfast so I can make you look cute for your almost date," she grinned.

"Thanks, I really do love you Alice".

"Love you too, I was losing hope in that one before you," she grinned.

"Hey, I'm still here you know," Rose pouted.

"Oh we love you too," Alice and I said in unison before giggling.

I skipped back to my room. I could hear shuffling coming from Edward's and I pecked in. "Edward? Are you awake?" I whispered. There was no answer, but I could tell he was distressed. I rushed to his bedside where he was tossing and turning, he whimpered a few times.

I placed a hand on his back, "It's okay I'm here," I whispered into his ear and he started to settle. I smiled to myself, glad that I'd eased him. I got up to leave, when his hand latched onto mine.

"Stay with me," he said quickly, I could hear to hurt in his voice.

"I talk in my sleep, I'll probably keep you up all night," I grinned. He didn't respond and I assumed he was just talking in his sleep. I kissed his cheek softly and hurried back to my room.

**Okay, I will get chapter 8 up as soon as I can, hopefully the girl at work will actually help next week, okay so the chances of that happening are about the same as Edward, Jasper and Emmett climbing out of Twilight and claiming their love for me, actually no, that's more likely. Anyway I'm rambling, good night everyone, well it is for me at least. Sorry again for late update, please don't hurt me.**


	9. My Perfect World

**Okay I'm so sorry again for a late update and for the fact that it's very short. I wanted it longer, but kept going into the next chapter. Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 8 - A Perfect World.

"We're going skating?" He asked glaring at me. "Are you sure that's wise, you tripped three times on the way down the stairs".

"Oh stop being scared, Alice and I used to skate all the time, it's fun even if you fall," I grinned.

"I'm not scared, I'm just worried you'll hurt yourself," he folded his arms across his chest and I giggled at him.

"Well don't, I'm used to falling down, now come one, we have a lot of happy memories to catch up on," I said as I shoved a pair of skates to his chest.

"Couldn't you just teach me to ride a bike or something?" he laughed.

"No, I already organised for Carlisle to do that with you next week, he was thrilled about the idea, and it's more of a dad thing anyway," I rolled my eyes and started to walk off.

Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to face him. "You are amazing, did you know that?" He smiled that crooked smile again and I melted and blushed.

"I just didn't want you missing out on anything," I quickly looked down at the floor.

"Bella, as long as you're here, I don't feel like I am missing out on anything," I blushed again, only this time I turned straight into a tomato colour.

"Aww," A voice interrupted our moment . Then I noticed Alice sitting in Carlisle's Mercedes with her hand clasped over her mouth.

"Are you spying Tinkerbell?" I giggled.

"No, just observing, you are so cute together," she opened the door and jumped out. "Can Jazz and I join you in a little while?"

"Sure, but let's not have an audience when he first does this," I warned.

"Him or you?" Alice laughed earning a scowl from me.

We went out into the driveway and true enough I fell five times before Alice and Jasper joined us. He chuckled lightly as he crouched down again to help me up.

"Aww, cute," Alice giggled as she snapped her camera phone at us. Jasper came to a stop behind her and placed a hand on her back as he glanced at the picture.

"Wow, good eye," he mumbled. I blushed again and took my hand from Edward's.

Lunch came around almost too quickly. Alice and I giggled as we each sat at the kitchen counter. Esme prepared pasta for us and I ate as greedily as I could with Edward's hand grasping mine.

"This morning was fun, thank you for doing that for me," Edward whispered as the others left the table.

"You're welcome, I was happy to do it, now what should we do this afternoon?"

"I can hoping that you 'd join me in my room for a film?"

"Sounds good to me, we should just pack up our things first," I grinned up at him.

I grabbed my bag off the chair and started throwing my things in. I wanted to finish as soon as I could so I could get back to him. In a week I'd repaired some of the damage to his tortured soul and I'd just been myself. Now I was his girlfriend, something I was happy to be. Saying yes to Edward was just so easy, when Mike asked me to be his girlfriend I knew I didn't want it, but he looked up at me with eager eyes and I gave in, I regretted it since then. Edward finally gave me a reason to leave him, and I was glad.

I finished with my packing and rushed to Edward's room. "Finished?" he smiled before taking my hand. I nodded quickly. "Well then let's get comfortable".

I climbed onto his bed, making sure there was a safe distance between us. "What're you doing over there?" he grinned and patted the bed next to him.

"Are you comfortable with that?"

"Bella, you were cuddled into my chest yesterday, it was nice, so come on," I needed no more prompting and quickly snuggled into him. He rested his arm around me and rubbed circles into my back.

"You know, it's amazing how far you've come in a week," I smiled up at him.

"It's all you love, you're just good at this," he whispered before pressing the play button. I didn't care what we watched, the moment was too perfect for me to care anymore. As long as I was here in his arms, my world was complete.

**There will be more drama next chapter I promise, but this was just a cute little scene I had playing out in my head. Hope you all enjoyed, please review, they keep me going sometimes. **


	10. Birthday Brawl

**Wow, two updates in two days, I'm not sure how I managed it, I'm actually very proud of myself right now, I updated, finished my housework, cleaned my car and cleaned the animals out, which means tomorrow is open for more writing YAY!!! Anyway hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 9 - Birthday Brawl

"Bella, Bella wake up," I groaned loudly only to be prodded in the side.

"Leave me alone Alice," I growled and rolled over.

"Oh come on, it's your birthday and Edward is waiting outside for you," I jumped up quickly and ran over to the door yanking it open to find the hall empty. Alice was giggled "See I knew it would work," she said to Rose.

"You guys are jerks," I growled before throwing my closet open.

"You won't think that when you see what we got you," Rose sang while flashing a silver wrapped package at me.

"How on Earth did you get me presents?"

"We went shopping after you and Edward ran off on Saturday".

"Fine let's get this over with," I said snatching the present with a fake smile.

"She hates her birthday, she always gets upset because me and Emmett spend more on her than she does on us, she doesn't seem to understand that we don't care and we don't buy her things because they're expensive," Alice explained to a very confused Rosalie.

I ripped the paper from the box. Inside the white card box were a pair of red, silk pyjamas with a black trim. "I thought they'd be more ideal for the next time you and Edward had a midnight discussion," Rose grinned.

"Thank you, I love them, but you really shouldn't have spent so much money on me," I said politely.

"Oh Bella, if I can't spend money on my friends I'll only spend it on me and I'm already spoiled rotten," she laughed.

"Mine next," Alice squealed before thrusting a bright pink bag at me. I dug through the pink crepe paper until I finally pulled out a silver picture frame with the photo she took of me and Edward in it.

"I thought you took it because we looked cute," I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Okay, so I had an ulterior motive but it's still a cute picture," she grinned.

I had to admit she was right. We were stood in front of the forest which made a beautiful background and Edward and I looked like we were holding hands and looking down at them as we did. "Oh thank you Alice, this is the best present you've ever gotten me".

"I knew you'd like it that's why I did it, I only ever buy things I think you'll like, if I think you'll like the newest Prada bag then I'll buy it, see I'm not always completely materialistic, that's why I always love your presents the most".

"Alice, the last present I got you was a shopping voucher and an hour of pout free Bella Barbie time," I giggled.

"Loved every minute of that," She grinned widely. "Now come on, I'm sure your boyfriend would like to give you his gift".

"Edward got me something?"

"I told him it was your birthday and he said he had the perfect gift for you," she shrugged before digging through my clothes.

* * *

Within half an hour they were rushing me down to get some breakfast. We stood in the queue for a few minutes before Rose was lifted into the air. She squealed before Emmett finally settled back onto the ground. She thumped his arm and brushed her skirt down. "I really didn't want the whole school seeing my underwear Emmett".

"Damn, I didn't think that through, should've got Jazz to do it while I watched," he laughed until Rose slapped the back of his head. "Happy birthday Bells, here I got you this".

"No I got it for you with his money," Alice rolled her eyes. Inside the paper was a beautiful midnight blue jacket. I glared at Alice as I realised what she'd done. "Fine, I wanted you to wear it now".

"Thank you Emmett," I grinned as I pulled it on. "Where's Edward?" I asked hopefully. Emmett grinned widely and pointed over my shoulder. Edward was just walking in, my knees went weak at the sight of him and everyone else just disappeared. We were alone in our own little world.

I snapped back to reality as I noticed Tanya mere inches away from him. She glared at me before turning to him. He glanced at me quickly before caving into himself. Everything in his beautiful, emerald green eyes screamed 'help me'. I rushed over to him. "Oh there you are Edward, come on honey, you can cut in front of me," I grinned and took his hand leading him away from her.

I felt her eyes burning into my back and internally did a happy dance in my head. All my life I wanted to get back at that bitch for making fun of my stutter. "Will she ever leave me alone?" Edward whispered beside me.

I grimaced. "Tanya's dad is a wealthy man, some bank manager or something, basically she's stuck up and totally spoilt in a bad way, Alice and Rose are spoilt too, but differently, they're not selfish, Tanya will do anything to get her own way and she's used to getting what she wants and right now she wants you, she'll never give up until she has you".

"She'll never have me, I'll always be yours," he whispered. My heart sped as his breath tickled my ear. "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

"Technically I did, I told you when you asked about me, but I didn't want to point it out or anything, I don't like people buying me gifts," I blushed realising I'd said more than I needed to.

"Well, happy birthday, I got you something," he pulled a small velvet bag from his back pocket and gave it to me. I quickly open it and poured the contents into my hand. Out fell a stunning white gold necklace with a tear drop shaped emerald pendant.

"Edward, I can't accept this, we've known each other a week, you shouldn't have spent so much money on me," I rushed through the words and placed it back in his hand. "I'm sorry".

"Bella, I didn't buy it, my father gave it to me a long time ago, before he remarried, he told me that he gave it to my mother to match her eyes and hopefully one day I'd be able to give it to someone special too, so I want you to have it," he undid the clasp and held it up to fasten it around my neck. "Will you accept it now".

"Do you promise to take it back if anything bad happens between us?"

"Of course, if that ever happens I will take it back if you wish," I lifted my hair allowing him to fasten it. He admired it for a few moments before taking my hand again and leading me over to the group. Both Alice and Rose were gaping at me and I grinned widely.

In the time I'd been gone Jasper had taken his place wrapping his arms around Alice before tossing another present at me. "Happy birthday," he grinned. I started to peel off the paper when a too familiar voice stopped me.

"Thought it wasn't like that, you were helping him, sure helping him into your pants more like it, you are such a little whore," my mouth fell open as Mike seethed at me. He grabbed my arm thrusting me back into the counter. "Is that it? He has money and can buy you expensive gifts, is that payment for fucking you?"

"Mike please, you're hurting me," I cried.

His grip released and I looked up to see Edward's hand at Mike's throat. "Don't you ever talk to my girlfriend like that again," he said quietly but they didn't need to be loud. I heard Mike gulp as Edward freed him and wrapped his arms around me. "Are you okay?" he asked softly as I sobbed into his chest.

"I'll be fine, I'm just going to get a bruise along my back," I whispered.

"Come on, I'm getting you away from here," he lifted me bridal style and started in the direction of my room.

Tanya stopped him. "You know Edward, I can offer you those services free of charge," she winked and I scowled at her.

"Yeah, but how long will it be before your pouting over how much money is spent on you," I scowled.

"Whatever, you're not even worth it," she glared at me.

"She is worth everything to me, so get out of my way, I don't wish to be associated with you," Edward growled. Tanya mouth dropped and I did the happy dance again.

**Longer? Yes, more dramatic? Slightly. All in all I hope you enjoyed. Please review and maybe I will do another update tomorrow, I will try very hard.**


	11. Goodbyes

**Short one again I'm afraid, hopefully next one will be longer. Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 10 - Goodbyes

"You stood up for me?" God I sounded like an idiot.

"Of course I did, no one will insult you while I'm around," he grinned that crooked grin again.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

He chuckled as he kicked my dorm room door open. "You existed," he smiled resting on my bed.

"Hey, don't you want this," I looked up to see Jasper with a hurt expression on his face.

"See, she'll do anything to get out of getting gifts," Alice giggled.

"Yeah, because I wanted Mike to tackle me," I rolled my eyes and held my hands out.

I ripped it open to find a pair of slippers and a robe to match the pyjamas Rose had given me. I laughed. "Rose likes our presents to match".

"Thank you, all of you, this has been a great birthday," I grinned.

"I wonder why," Alice smiled as she eyes my hand toying with my necklace.

"How do you feel now?" Edward tone was filled with concern.

"I'm fine, walk with me to biology?" I beamed as I jumped up.

* * *

The day passed quickly without too many happy birthday wishes thrown at me. I was laying on my bed reading as my cell phone started to ring. "Hey mum," I said eagerly picking up and checking the caller id.

"Hey baby, how has your birthday been?"

"Great, I got some very nice gifts," I toyed with the necklace again.

"That's wonderful, but that's not the only reason I called, sweetheart we're moving," And just like that my world came to an abrupt stop and I started to sob. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, I got a job opportunity I just couldn't pass up and the New York police dept were pleased that your dad was so interested".

"But, we can't move, can't I stay here, I can move in with Alice, Carlisle and Esme won' mind, please?"

"I'm not going to leave you behind Bells".

"But my friends, and Edward, oh God, mum I'm helping him, who knows what'll happen if I'm gone".

"He'll deal with it and so will you, honestly Bella, you're making too much of a big deal out of this, we're leaving Friday".

I hung up and burst into hysterical crying. I wiped my eyes and left running in the direction of Edward's room. Someone grabbed my wrist before I got there, I nearly fell as I sprang backwards. I looked up to see Mike glaring at me. "Aww, what's wrong baby, did he give up on you?" He sneered.

"Get away from me Mike," I snapped wiping my free hand across my face again.

"Mike, leave it, you're gonna get kicked out dude," I heard Tyler behind him.

"No, little slut is gonna pay," Mike growled before grabbing the necklace and ripping it from my neck. He drew a fist back and hit me hard sending me crashing into the wall behind me.

"Dude, do you know whose dorm that it?"

"Shit, let's go," Mike said loudly before running off. I was starting to black out when I heard rushed steps near me.

"Dammit Jazz help me," I heard Emmett voice. "Bella, what happened?"

"M..Mike, he took my necklace," I sobbed.

"Get her in there, I have some business to attend to," Emmett commanded Jasper who then lifted me into his room.

"What's going on?"

"Emmett, is… erm… he's getting your necklace back," I knew that meant he was beating the shit out of Mike and I couldn't care less.

"I need Edward, can you get him please," he nodded quickly and picked up his phone.

Within minutes Edward was with me, I smiled up at him before bursting into tears again. "I have to tell you something, I…I'm m…moving," I stammered and his face fell. "You can take the necklace back if you want, I don't mind, I just wish I didn't have to go," I sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay, we can write and stuff, and you can keep it, I wouldn't want to give it to anyone else anyway".

* * *

Why is it that when you're dreading something time just flies by, but when you're looking forward to something time practically stops. I was standing waiting for my parents to pick me up. Alice and Rose hugged me together, all three of us sobbing. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much".

"You'll email us right?" Alice said sternly and I nodded.

"Oh Bells, it's not gonna be the same without you, now who am I gonna beat to floor to defend my little sis," Emmett grinned. He'd wrestled my necklace back from Mike, but he'd broken the chain as he ripped it from my neck. Rosalie had replace it with a chain of her own and I'd thanked her at least twenty times so far.

"Gonna miss you," Jasper said softly as he hugged me.

Now was the moment I dreaded, saying goodbye to Edward. I looked up at him as he pulled me into a tight embrace. "You are my life Isabella Swan, I'll do whatever it takes to be with you again," he whispered. I smiled at him noticing how close our faces were. He closed the distance crushing my lips with his in the most beautiful kiss I'd ever had.

**Sorry guys, next chapter will be five years on, so I kinda had to stop it there. Hope you enjoyed and please review. I'm really getting into this now so I might just start missing sleep to write the next bit. I'm also working on a No Escape sequel which is really bad at the moment, and another story, but this is my top priority. **


	12. 8 Years On

**Okay I know I said 5 years but it didn't fit the timeline so I extended it. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 11 - 8 Years On

Forks was a distant memory now. Of course I missed my friends, but New York had really grown on me. I'd made a name for myself here. "Excuse me Miss Bella," I heard Denise calling me. I looked up at her quickly. "I thought I'd just draw your attention to the time, you should be getting back to work".

The beautiful brunette woman smiled warmly at me. "Thanks Denise, how much do I owe you?"

"We'll square up later, you have to go," I smiled widely at her and rushed off back to my office.

"Dr Giles, your 2 o'clock is here," Annabel called from behind her desk.

"Okay, give me 5 minutes and send them in," she hardly even glanced up at me. I had to admit, I wasn't fond of my new receptionist, she seemed more concerned with perfecting her nails than book in my clients.

There was a knock on my office door. "Dr Giles?" A velvet voice called to me.

No, no, no, this can't be happening. "Yes, please take a seat".

"Bella?"

Damn, it was him, just when my life was getting less confusing. "To my patients, I am Dr Giles," I said sternly. "Now, Mr Cullen, what is the problem?"

"You already know the problem, but after you left, I made no progress, I've seen ten different therapists who couldn't do anything with me, Alice wanted to try one more".

"She chose me?" Of course, Alice would set something like this up.

"She had no idea, you were listed as Dr Giles, if I'd known I wouldn't have come to you," he said honestly staring down at his hands.

"Why do you say that?" I asked slightly upset by his comment.

"Well I hoped that when your name changed it would be to Cullen, you're married?" I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Yes, and my divorce will be finalised next month," I replied glumly. "But we're here to talk about you".

"Okay, well when you left I withdrew back into my shell, I spoke only to my family, it was as if you were all that was keeping me sane".

* * *

The hour was up too soon, and I wondered if this was too weird. I asked that he make an appointment for a week's time and he agreed with a smile. "Can I see you outside of work?"

I scrawled down my address on a scrap piece of paper, I wasn't sure why, it was as if my mind wasn't in control anymore. "I have an appointment at 6.30 so don't come before 7 please".

He nodded, taking the slip with a smile and left. I needed to get to the bathroom and cover my burning face with water. I heard Annabel's soft giggles from behind the door. "Who suggested Dr Giles to you? Your wife or girlfriend?" She smiled seductively as I left my office. She rested her chin on her hand as she gazed up longingly at him.

"Annabel," I warned and in her shock her face fell off her hand.

"Here's your appointment card Mr Cullen, we'll see you next week," I heard her finish as I entered the bathroom.

"Annabel?" I said approaching her desk.

"You have no more appointments today," she replied maintaining eye contact with her screen.

"Good, divert the calls to my phone and then I'd like to see you in my office," I said sternly thankful that I didn't stutter.

She didn't knock, just came straight in and sat in one of the chairs. She looked up at me with an annoyed look on her face.

"Annabel, you have been my receptionist for a year now, and I have noticed an atmosphere between us, I don't believe I have been anything but pleasant to you, but if I have done something to offend you, I would like to know about it," I started with a smile.

"I have been no different to you, than I am with any other employer," she replied as she picked at her fingernails.

"In which case, I would usually refer you to one of my friends, if you take this attitude with everyone, I believe you need professional help".

"I appreciate that, can I go now?"

"Just one more thing, Annabel please do not flirt with my clients, it's very unprofessional and that particular client will probably need more therapy after your little show," she huffed and walked out of my office.

* * *

EPOV

I was pacing the hall outside her apartment. It was 6.58, but Bella had told me no earlier than 7.00, so I knew better than to knock. I turned again after reaching the elevator, I heard a door open, then Bella stepped out with a man. She hugged him and kissed his cheek before pulling away and leaning on the doorframe. "Goodbye Marcus," her perfect voice echoed through the hall.

The man brushed past me as I approached her. "You're dead on time, come in". I noticed the tears that stained her cheeks and instantly grew concerned. "Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you," I followed her into the small kitchen. "Are you okay?" I asked watching as she shakily pulled a mug from the cupboard.

"I'm fine, now what do you want? Why did you want to see me?" she asked roughly.

"What is wrong with you? I've done nothing wrong, but yet you don't even want to see me, what happened to all those feelings we used to share, did you just forget them?" I almost yelled. "God, if it's such a inconvenience seeing me then fine, goodbye Bella".

I stormed out, slamming her door behind me. I was just so annoyed, seeing her today after so long had been wonderful, I thought it was a blessing, clearly I was the only one.

* * *

BPOV

As soon as my front door slammed, the tears poured again. I was so fed up with men walking out of my life, I knew it was my fault, there was no point in denying it. I walked slowly into my bedroom and changed into grey sweatpants and a pink tshirt. I dug through my underwear drawer until my fingertips hit the cool metal. I eased the frame out carefully, trying to avoid spilling panties all over the floor. I stared down at the picture brushing my fingers over Edward's beautiful face. The love I felt eight years ago flooded back to me, I missed that feeling, a feeling I'd left in Forks, a feeling I'd left with him.

I was so pathetic, the man I was madly in love with just walked back into my life and I was blaming him for all my problems. He hadn't made Marcus leave, he hadn't made my receptionist a bitch, he hadn't made my college boyfriend jump into bed with my roommate. So why was I blaming him? I needed to make a call.

**I know poor Bella, but let's face it she was a bit of a bitch, but anyway. I'm hoping to work on my chapters as much as possible tomorrow before going back to work. Right now I feel sick, everyone told me they weren't getting easter eggs for me so I bought some little bits for me and my boyfriend to share and now everyone did, I've eaten far too much. Please please please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Suggestions

**Okay, first things first, I am so sorry for not updating in so long. My internet provider sent some updates to us and apparently our modem couldn't deal with it so it fucked up or something, we've had no internet for weeks. I have however been writing since then and I will be updating (hopefully) quite a bit. So here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 13 - Suggestions

I had been laying on my bed for over an hour when Alice's voice interrupted the soothing sounds that leaked from my stereo. "Edward, Jazz and I are gonna see a movie, are you gonna be okay?"

Bless my sister's heart, always thinking of me before herself. "I'll be fine Alice, go on, you guys deserve a night out".

"Okay, well I'll see you later then," she called before I heard the front door slam shut. I grabbed the stereo remote to adjust the volume and allowed myself to drift off.

I awoke to a loud banging on the front door. "Edward, I know you're there," a girl yelled. I knew that voice. "Please, just let me explain," it almost sounded like she was begging.

"Alright, I'll let you in if you stop screaming," I called through the door.

"Okay, I'm stopping now," she replied and I swiftly unlocked the door.

There she stood in my doorway dressed in sweats. Her hair flowed freely along her back and over her shoulders. Her cheeks were stained with tears, but her eyes still held a slight glimmer of hope. She almost took my breath away.

"Okay, explain," I said harshly before letting her get to me anymore.

"I took things out on you that I know I shouldn't have, Edward in the last eight years things have happened, I lost my trust in men and then as I started to get it back again my ex-husband, well almost, he took it again, seeing you again just confused everything because I want so badly to trust you, but I've been hurt so much," tears spilled from her eyes. How could I do this, how could I watch the girl I loved sobbing in my doorway.

I quickly took her in my eyes. "It's okay, I forgive you," I whispered into her hair as I gently swayed us from side to side. I just couldn't stay mad at my angel.

"You do?" she looked up at my confused.

"Of course, come on, let's not cry in the doorway anymore," I took her hand and placed her on the sofa.

"You have a really nice apartment," she croaked.

I chuckled slightly, "Yes, Alice and Esme just couldn't help themselves, now with that in mind, how did you find out where I lived?"

She giggled. "Luckily Alice refuses to change her cell number".

"Ah, that would explain her sudden decision to go out," I chuckled again.

"She lives here too?" I swear I almost saw relief in her expression. "I thought you'd have a place with your girlfriend".

"Clearly you weren't listening this afternoon Bella," I smiled.

"Not exactly, at least not for the full hour," she grinned. "Must be difficult with her, I bet you don't get much privacy".

"I prefer it here than I did where I was, I tried living alone, but it was difficult for me so I moved in with Emmett and Rose, that was a bad idea, I lived there a month and had already seen far too much of Rose," she giggled. "Alice saw how uncomfortable I was and offered for me to move in with her, she's always put me first, it was a little uncomfortable when Jasper moved in and I wish I could offer them some privacy, it's just so hard".

"What about Carlisle and Esme? Can't you stay with them?"

"I could, but they still live in Forks, last week I would've considered it, but New York is suddenly growing on me, I don't think I could bring myself to leave now".

"Well I have a spare room," She blurted. Her eyes widened in shock at her own statement. "I mean it might be helpful for you, you said you couldn't make progress after I left, but what we did do is still there, maybe we could get you to a stage where you can live alone".

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" Bella was actually asking me to move in with her, but seemed to be doubting herself. She seemed to think she was being stupid asking me.

"Oh I don't even know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have suggested it, I put you on the spot, I'm sorry," She slumped her head into her hands in shame.

I slid a finger under her chin and forced her head up to look at me. "It's a good idea, I'd just need to speak to Alice first".

"Oh okay, well I better go before I make you even more uncomfortable," she pulled away from my touch as she stood. "Sorry again, for earlier".

"Just forget about that, and you can stay, you're not making me uncomfortable, plus I'm sure Alice is dying to see you," I was on the verge of begging, I was so desperate to spend more time with her.

"I know, but I'm seeing her on Saturday, I had to agree to go shopping and let her spend money on me in exchange for giving me your address," she rolled her eyes and gave a pained expression.

I chuckled. "Okay, do you want me to walk you back?"

"No, I'll be fine, I've lived in New York for eight years now, I know how to keep myself safe," she smiled. I followed her to the door. She turned quickly nearly pressing herself against my chest. She backed up and lifted her eyes to meet mine. "Goodbye Edward".

I took the opportunity and grabbed her hand stopping her from leaving. "I've really missed you Bella," I sighed tracing circles into the back of her hand.

"I know, I missed you too," she pushed herself up onto her toes and kissed my cheek softly. A shudder flew along my spine and I realised that there was still a chance she liked me, there was still a chance for us. She smiled sweetly as she relaxed her feet, before leaving me alone to my thoughts.

* * *

BPOV

"Okay Holly, the hour is up, how're the antidepressants going? Have you stuck to the dose?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, I think I had my wake up call last time, I should have enough until my next appointment," the young, blonde girl smiled sweetly at me.

I looked down in her file to see when I prescribed them. "You have stuck to it since last time, well done, okay well make an appointment for next week and I'll write you another prescription for then".

The girl said her goodbyes and left. "Dr Giles, you have some visitors," my intercom sputtered.

"Okay, send him in," I replied. I half expected another argument with my husband.

"Oh Bella," An excited voice called before engulfing me in a hug.

"Alice? What're you doing here?"

"I think it's a great idea," she beamed.

"As you can see, I have already spoken to Alice," Edward smirked drawing my attention to him. I hadn't even noticed him come in after my Alice attack. "Does the offer still stand?"

_No no no no_, my mind screamed _how can you even think about moving in with another guy_ "Erm yeah, if you really want to," my mind and my mouth clearly weren't connected. Edward smiled that crocked smile at me again, I think I missed that most. "I'll get a key cut after work then".

"Yay," Alice squealed. "Okay Edward, we need to go home and get you all packed up, Jazz and I will help you move in tonight, then we can all order a pizza at Bella's".

"That sounds fine Alice, but can you just give Bella and I a moment please," Edward asked softly and Alice skipped out of the room happily. "Bella, please feel free to take back your offer after I tell you this," I nodded urging him to continue. "I don't work, every job requires me to be around the opposite sex and I got freaked out when I needed to interact, I won't be able to help out financially".

I pushed myself up to sit on my desk. "Edward, I didn't ask you to move in with me to help out with bills, that'd be a bonus of course, but for now I just want to help you," he smiled at me again.

"Are this helpful to all your patients?"

I laughed. "Pretty much, my apartment is getting a little cramped".

He chuckled. "Well I better get back to Alice, she's probably bouncing off the walls by now".

"Okay, well I'll see you later then roomie".

Okay, I was officially the biggest idiot in the world, I have no trust in men, but yet I'm moving in with one. I think I needed a therapist now.

* * *

Alice proved excellent at moving. She had Edward moved out and into my place within an hour and a half. She was busy ordering the pizzas while I was finishing off the tour to Edward and Jasper hauled the last few boxes up. I think Jasper was the most pleased about Edward moving out. I decided I didn't want to know why.

"Do I get to see your room?" Edward asked sweetly.

I bit my lip nervously. "Okay, I guess," I led him quickly down the hall to my room.

He took the bare room in with one glance before walking over to my bedside table. He crouched down to the floor to pick up the picture frame I had discarded there the night before. He grinned "You kept this?"

"Of course, it was one of my better memories, Marcus wasn't too fond of it, so I hid it in my underwear drawer," I giggled.

"That really was a fun day".

"Did Carlisle ever give you those bike lessons?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, it was interesting, for once I knew how it felt to be as clumsy as you".

I scowled at him. "Come on, that's enough of my room, there's probably something embarrassing lurking in here somewhere and I'd rather you didn't find it".

"Jazz and I are gonna pick the pizza up, they said two hours for delivery," Alice scoffed. "I spoke to Esme too, she's gonna hire some people to move your piano as long as Bella doesn't mind it here," she looked at me expectantly.

"Of course not, it might make my place a little more sophisticated".

Alice didn't take very long getting the pizzas and chatted eagerly as we ate. "Come on, I need to get up early tomorrow," Jasper interrupted her and took her hand. "It was good seeing you again Bella, good night to both of you".

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow Bella," Alice called back to me as she was dragged from the room.

"Yeah, looking forward to it".

"Liar," Edward grinned.

"Shh… Well I'm going to bed, I have a feeling I'll need to be well rested for tomorrow," I rolled my eyes and started for my room.

Edward stopped me and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Goodnight Bella," he whispered into my hair.

"Goodnight Edward," suddenly my distrust was beginning to melt away.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'm still very sorry for the wait, I will hopefully be updating a few times over the next couple of days, but it's all in my notebook and needs typing out. I'm going to walk the dog and type the rest out later. Again I am super sorry guys, don't hate me too much. Next chap - shopping trip with Alice, and Edward is gonna get a new problem.**


	14. This Won't Be The Last

**Wow, I'm so sorry, seems like I'm saying that a lot recently. I had every intention of updating and I don't know why I didn't, I really have no excuse this time. Please forgive me lovely people. I will make it up to you.**

Chapter 13 - This isn't that last

"Open the bloody door Bella," I could hear Alice yell as I stepped out of the shower.

I tightened a towel around me before rushing to the door. "I have neighbours you know Alice".

She shrugged. "Oh Bella, aren't you dressed yet," she tutted.

"I didn't realise we were going out before 7am, make yourself comfortable I have to brush my teeth".

I was just rinsing my mouth when I heard the door open behind me followed by a sharp intake of breath. I looked up to the mirror quickly to see Edward in the doorway shielding his eyes. "Sorry Bella, I didn't realise you were in here".

I spat the contents of my mouth into the sink. "It's okay, I'm done now anyway, I guess I should start locking this door now that I don't live alone," I smiled and squeezed past him in the doorway.

Alice followed me into my room and instantly started sorting through my closet. "Looks like you need this shopping trip," she wrinkled her nose at some of my outfits and almost screamed when she saw my collection of sensible shoes. "Rose is going to meet us later after her photoshoot, I think I'll be needing her help with this monstrosity you call a closet, now what was that in the bathroom?"

"What? I've been living alone for awhile and just got used to not needing to lock the door," I explained as she threw articles of clothing at me.

"Oh please, you could've politely asked him to move aside, but you decided to put yourself as close as possible to him without actually touching him, you were flirting honey," she grinned at me as I pulled on the jeans and green tshirt she'd settled on.

"Alice, I'm doing this to help Edward, not to have my way with him, that would scare him half to death," I rolled my eyes in annoyance, but I couldn't stop the scene that played through my head of Edward and I together.

"I'm not so sure about that, he's been alone a long time, you know how normal boys get certain urges in their teens, well Edward never really had them that I knew of, maybe they'll surface now, I mean think about it Bella, you live here alone, he'll see you in towels, your pjs, sexy little outfits, it'll drive any man wild, Edward's not an exception to that, I think I could form a plan to get you together," an evil glint crept into her eyes. This wouldn't be the last I heard of this.

"Let's go," I groaned. "I'll be back later Edward, help yourself to anything," I called. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for Alice to reappear from my room. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing," she smiled innocently.

* * *

I'd forgotten how much Alice scared me when it came to shopping. In the first shop, she pushed me straight into a changing cubicle and threw outfits over the door at me. She picked out the ones she liked and paid before I could even think about arguing, partially because I was still redressing.

It ran in that order for the next few shops before she finally allowed me a coffee break. We ordered drinks in the nearest star bucks and sat in a small table near the back. "So Bella, what have you been up to for the past 8 years?"

"College mostly, I met my husband shortly after that, then I got my practise, now I'm due to be divorced, I'm still not all that exciting Alice," I smirked at her.

"Oh right, you're Bella Giles now".

Not for long, we filed for divorce awhile ago," Alice pulled a sad face. "He never felt like I loved him, and truthfully I don't think I did, I don't think I actually took my heart with me when I left Forks".

"Ah Bella, always the romantic, so there's still a chance of you and Edward?"

"I don't know Alice, but tell me about you, I'm sick of hearing about me".

"Well, I'm fashion editor of Vogue magazine and I've been trying to launch my own line for awhile now, Jazz and I got engaged last year and I'm planning the wedding for a few months time, which you will be invited to of course, that's pretty much it," she took a long sip of her vanilla latte.

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise_

_And keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body._

"Hey Rose," Alice said as she flipped the phone open. "We're in Starbucks, see you in a minute".

Rosalie strutted in moments later in a navy blue skirt that hugged her hips perfectly and a cream blouse that was slightly transparent. The teenager behind the counter's mouth dropped open as he saw her and he dropped the pen he was using to scribble on napkins. Rose smiled warmly at me and placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"Wow, you look incredible," I coughed out stupidly.

"You'd never guess she had two kids," Alice rolled her eyes with a touch of jealousy.

"Really? Oh my God, I've missed so much, I'd love to meet them," Rose beamed proudly.

"We'll have to set something up, Amelia and Tyler will be so happy to meet auntie Bella".

"Oh I can't wait, why don't I do dinner for everyone tomorrow, then I can meet them," I suggested with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Sounds good, I haven't had Bella's cooking in far too long, so it'll be me and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, the babies and of course you and Edward," Alice smiled excitedly.

EPOV

Bella had been gone for a few hours now and I decided I wanted to do something nice for her. I thought I'd start by doing the laundry, but quickly changed my mind when I saw the lacy, midnight blue panties at the top of Bella's laundry basket. I decided instead to wash the dishes, but I couldn't stop thinking of Bella in those damn panties.

I'd never felt this way before, it was strange, but not necessarily in a bad way. I was so filled with desire for her. Fantasies of her filled my head as I scrubbed the plates clean. I closed my eyes to allow the scene in my head to play out fully.

~ Fantasy ~

I walked slowly into the room. Bella sat on the sofa scribbling on her notebook. Her beautiful brown locks were pulled back into a tight bun and a pair of glasses slipped down her nose.

"You're late for your appointment Mr Cullen," she didn't even look up.

"I'm sorry Dr Giles," she stood abruptly.

"Sit," I didn't argue and instead took in the sight of her creamy white legs under a black, pencil skirt. "One thing I do not tolerate in my clients is tardiness, make sure it doesn't happen again". I nodded as my eyes travelled along her legs to her hips, over her waist, before pausing at her breasts. "Is there anything in particular you wanted to discuss?"

"Well, I have been thinking recently about how I've never been comfortable with females touching me".

She grinned. "You mean like this?" she grabbed my leg mid thigh and started to massage the flesh through the fabric. I groaned slightly under her touch and her grin grew wider. "You don't seem to have a problem now".

I couldn't take this anymore. I pounced on her and crashed my lips onto hers. My hand flew up the her bun to rip it from it's constraint causing her hair to fall over her shoulders.

Her petite fingers fumbled with the buttons of her black blouse. I knocked her away tearing the fabric from her shoulders. I quickly turned my attention to her skirt which I eased along her thighs before starting on my own clothes.

"Edward please," Bella begged as I lingered at her entrance. I started to push into her slowly..

~ End ~

Bang. The door slammed. "Edward, are you here?" Bella's sweet voice called to me.

"I'm here," I replied making sure to stand directly in front of the sink so she wouldn't see my little problem.

"Aww, how sweet, you didn't need to do that," she smiled.

"Just a little thank you for everything you've done, you've been so-" I was cut off by the buzzer.

Bella rushed to answer it. "Damn, I forgot, Edward, my husband is coming up to see me, he gets a little jealous, so things may get a little ugly".

"That's fine".

"Hi Marcus," Bella smiled politely as she opened the door.

"Bella, sweetheart, I've missed you," I heard him kiss her and what sounded like a spank and almost lost it.

I pushed away from the sink hoping I wasn't visible anymore and approached them. "Hi, you must be the _ex _husband," I put plenty of emphasis on the ex. "I'm Edward, Bella's new roommate".

"Bella, never mentioned a new roommate," his eyes narrowed as he glared at me then Bella and back to me again.

"Oh honey, were you worried he'd be jealous that his stupid mistakes worked out in my favour when you asked me to move in?" I sneered a him. No one touches my Bella.

"Edward, stop trying to be funny and give us some privacy, we're just friends Marcus," I wandered off to my room quickly, feeling slightly defeated. I left the door open a crack, I was worried that this would turn out horribly.

"You're seeing someone else?"

"If I remember correctly, you started it and no I'm not, Edward and I were friends at school, his sister is the best friend I ever had, and Edward has some problems with the opposite sex which he only started to get over around me, so I thought it would be beneficial for him," Bella snapped.

"You've been fucking him behind my back all this time haven't you, you little slut, is he the reason you never wanted me?"

"Believe whatever you want, I know the truth".

"Fine, but I want my property back," he commanded.

"That's not fair, you gave it to me, it's mine, you already took my home," Bella pleaded.

"I don't care, it's in my name and unless you pay up, it's going on the market, you know my conditions," with that he stomped off.

**Chapter 13 done, hope you enjoyed. Please review, I'll have more motivation to update quicker and I love em. **


	15. Stay

**Hello everyone, here is chapter 14, I hope you enjoy it. There's quite a lot of fluff in this one, but it is very cute. I'll leave it at that, don't forget to review, but I'll remind you later anyway.**

Chapter 14 - Stay

I heard the door slam and quickly left the confines of my room. Bella was slumped in the corner crying into her knees. "Are you okay Bella?"

"No, did you do that on purpose? Did you try to make him jealous?" She snapped.

"Fine, I'm sorry, I'll be in my room".

"No wait, I'm sorry, I did it again, I'm mad at him and taking it out on you," she called softly through her sobs.

I sat next to her and forced an arm around her shoulders. "Talk to me".

"He forced me out of my home, now he wants to sell my practise, it's in his name, he has the right to and I can't afford it, well I could 'pay' Marcus for it, but that's not something I'm willing to do," she put air quotes around the word pay.

She leaned her head into my chest. "You can't get a mortgage?" she shook her head. "Then I'll buy it for you, Carlisle has a lot of money and he'd love to help out a fellow doctor in need, plus I have a savings account that needs a good use, let me help Bella," I suggested softly into her hair.

"I'm not a charity case Edward," She argued.

"I'm not saying you are, but you're letting me live here free of charge, let me pay you back somehow, this is perfect".

"No, I really can't let you do that, I'll figure something out," she smiled as if trying to convince herself rather than me.

"My offer is still there if you change your mind".

"Thank you, I don't think I've ever felt this comfortable while feeling so low, it's a shame you're so tortured around females, you could've made someone really happy by now," she smiled.

I chuckled. "Well, maybe I should start with you".

"So you're not going to leave until I'm happy, don't let me hold you back".

"Silly Bella, you're the only one who manages to push me forward".

"Okay, I'm not going to mope anymore, chocolate chip cookies?"

"Sounds good," I smiled helping her up. The warmth of her hand sent tingles along my spine like electricity.

I followed her to the kitchen and watched her busying herself with pulling ingredients from cupboards. "Would you like some help?" I asked as she struggled to reach a bowl on the top shelf.

I stood behind her and reached around her to ease it into her hands. She jumped back pressing herself into me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," I smiled softly handing her the bowl.

"It's okay, I just keep forgetting you're living here, sounds stupid doesn't it," she giggled. "Erm, if you really want to help, you can start measuring out ingredients, there's a recipe in that," she pointed to a small plastic tub.

"You need a recipe?"

"No, I created the recipes, perfected them, then recorded them, I don't know why, maybe so I can pass them down to my children someday," As soon as she spoke of children, I pictured Bella and a small girl with bronze coloured hair and green eyes, she was wearing an apron covered with different coloured teddy bears and filing paper cups with cake mixture. An even smaller boy with chocolate brown eyes sat on the counter dipping his finger in the bowl as the three of them giggled. It didn't take a genius to work out I was picturing my family and I smiled, I wasn't going to let that picture go easily.

Bella pulled her hair up into a messy bun and washed her hands while I started to weigh out the ingredients according to the recipe. She hit a button on the stereo and music filled the room. "Clair De Lune?"

"It relaxes me, I like listening to it while I bake, it's one of my favourites," she smiled and began mixing the ingredients. She stood so close next to me that our elbows were almost touching. I risked glancing up at her a few times. She was just so beautiful when she was concentrating. "Am I really that interesting?" she smirked without looking up.

_Busted. _"Sorry, you just look so complete when you bake, I never realised that you enjoyed it this much".

"I love to bake, I love creating something from nothing, it gives me purpose, I'm sure you feel the same way when you're composing".

"Well I haven't actually composed anything in a long time, I just keep playing the same thing over and over, I lost my inspiration I think," I replied softly, watching as she slowly moulded the dough pieces into circles.

"That's a shame, I really enjoyed that song you played me all those years ago," she smiled at the memory.

"I'm glad you liked it, that song was written or you".

Bella dropped the dough she held. "Me? I had that much of an effect on you?"

"Of course, I told you about my dream of the angel that looked just like you, you will always be my angel Bella, you make me feel safer than anyone else, I feel things for you that I've never felt before, that I never thought I could feel".

Bella glared at me like she was frozen with shock. Her mouth hung open. "You still have feelings for me," she said softly to herself as she snapped herself out of her trancelike state. I nodded stupidly. "I'm sorry Edward, but I'm damaged, I won't be able to trust another man for a long time, you deserve so much better than me," she started forming the cookies again, I could tell she was avoiding my gaze.

"You've been damaged? Do you even realise who you're talking to? You've helped me through my problems or at least are trying to, now let me save you," my hand was under her chin now, forcing her to look at me.

"I just don't think I can get into another relationship right now," I could see the sadness in those deep, chocolate brown pools.

"Bella, I'd wait forever for you," I replied softly before pulling her into my chest. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

I felt her nod against my chest. "I will, in time".

* * *

BPOV

_I ran a hand along the line of DVD cases. The room was dark so I couldn't quite see the titles. I squinted in an attempt to make some of them out. AF 06.08.06, MV 01.09.06. They were in date order, perfect. I scanned down the line. BS 14.02.07. I was about to pull it out when I heard footsteps approaching. Shit, hide you stupid girl, the voice in my head screamed._

_I quickly scurried under the desk. I heard the door open and close again before the bed creaked loudly. He'd thrown himself onto the bed across from me. All he had to do was look over her and I was caught. Please don't see me, please don't see me. The door opened again. "Hey dude, where's your stash?" A voice asked._

"_I'll get it," he replied before standing up and approaching my hiding place. "Well, well, looks what we have here Laurent, it seems Bella's up for round two"._

_The colour drained from my face. "No, please James, please don't," I screamed as he pulled me out my hair._

I woke with a start. I was drenched in my own sweat. Edward burst into the room. His gorgeous face etched with concern and his hair in disarray. "Bella, are you okay? I heard you screaming".

I threw myself across the bed at him, pulling him close to my chest. He responded instantly by wrapping his arms around me and running his hand along my back. "I'm sorry, I had a bad dream I guess," I replied relaxing at his touch.

"Are you okay now?"

"I think so, thank you," he pulled away from me.

"Okay, well try and get back to sleep," he kissed my forehead and turned to leave.

"Wait," I burst. He turned slowly. "Stay with me, please".

**And that's it for chapter 14. I'm going to bed now since it's late-ish here in jolly old England (and clearly I'm sleep deprived making me go a little goofy). When I wake in the morning I want lots of lovely reviews. Should be a nice way to start off the week, so get writing people. Thanks for reading everyone, I love all my fans, you're the best, you really are, I'd marry you but I can't afford that many rings. Yes I am talking shit now I know so I'll stop now. Good night guys, sleep well.**


	16. Bowling Balls, Kisses and Calls

**Hello, hello. First off, thank you for all your lovely reviews, I'm so glad you liked it, I was considering giving up as I thought I was losing my gift for writing, but you've restored my faith. Okay lots of little cutie bits in this one and a surprise at the end, ooh what could it be? I love Emmett in this one. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 15 - Bowling balls, Kisses and Calls

Torture, absolute bloody torture. I laid next to Bella for the rest of the night. She snuggled into my chest and every movement she made set me off. Her left leg was across mine and it tightened slightly as she pulled herself closer to me causing my breath to catch in my throat. I couldn't believe it was this easy to push me that far. Wasn't I supposed to have these feelings in my teen years, maybe now it was catching up on me.

She began to stir. "Good morning," she said softly as she looked up at me. "Thank you for staying with me, I've never had such a good night's sleep".

"You know I'd never leave you Bella," I kissed her forehead and she smiled.

She pushed herself up off the bed. "I better make some breakfast, everyone's coming over for dinner today".

"Oh you're going to meet the twin terrors," I laughed.

"I don't like the sound of that," she grimaced.

"What did you expect from Emmett's children?"

"I think I'll hide some of my ornaments," she smiled. "Come on, I'll make you my special breakfast".

* * *

I watched from a stool at her bar as she toasted some bread then grilled some bacon and sausages and scrambled some eggs. She distributed the bacon, sausages and eggs evenly over the four slices of bread then grated some cheese over them before sticking them back under the grill for a few moments.

She served up and slid a plate across the counter at me before sitting down opposite me. "Oh my God Bella, this is amazing," I exclaimed as the different tastes hit my tongue.

"Thank you, you're the first person I've made it for besides myself".

"Well I appreciate the honour, so what's on the agenda for today?"

"After breakfast, I'm going to get cleaned up, then I think I'll bake a cake for dessert tonight, that's about it for me, what about you?"

"Maybe I'll see if Jazz and Em want to do something, Rose is probably working and Alice will be dying to come over here".

"Sounds good, a little guy time might do you well, it'll only be boring around here anyway," she started to clear the plates.

"I guess I'll make some calls then, you should grab a shower while I'm on the phone so we aren't in each other's way," I suggested. Really I wanted to keep my mind from fanaticizing about her while she was in there. I walked quickly over to the phone and dialled Emmett's number.

I was on the phone for almost twenty minutes when Bella came out wearing a white cotton towel. "Did you call?"

"Yeah, we're gonna go bowling since Em has the kids, and Alice is coming over to help you," I advised her. She grimaced "Oh Alice isn't that bad".

"Oh no, I love Alice, she's one of my best friends, but I get the feeling she's coming over here to put together some scheme".

* * *

BPOV

It turned out I was completely right. Within an hour, Alice was rifling through my closet. "What're you doing?"

"Finding you something cute to wear, we're going to go down to the bowling alley to meet the guys, and it's time we put operation seduce my brother into action, put these on," she tossed me a short denim skirt and a red shirt with a plunging neckline that showed off the girls. She coupled the outfit with a pair of red ballet flats.

"Perfect," She beamed. She then dragged me off to the bathroom where she started on my make-up.

When she was finally satisfied she ushered me down to her canary yellow Porsche and drove quickly to the bowling alley. "You can do this Bella," She encouraged me as she pulled into a space.

"I don't know if I want to though, this is difficult Alice," I replied glumly.

"Then I'll make it very simple for you, you like Edward, he's been obsessed with you since you left, now stop over thinking everything and just be happy, you left me eight years ago, you owe me this," I knew this was my cue to get out. I couldn't believe she was using the guilt card, like it was my fault my parents moved me to New York.

"Jazzy," Alice squealed as she found their lane and promptly threw herself into his lap.

"Hi Honey," he laughed. "Wow, Bella don't you look nice, she's been at your closet again hasn't she?"

"Ooh ooh ooh, Bella has boobies," I hear Emmett boom. Glances were sent over to us while I turned a shade of scarlet.

"Should you really be noticing that with your kids here?" I laughed.

"Please Bella, you're like my sister, no one tops my Rosie, she's a friggin super model for Christ's sake, plus I prefer blondes".

"You look beautiful," a velvet voice said behind me, causing me to jump out of my skin, what was he some kind of ninja. I turned quickly to see Edward with a child's hand in both of his and a wide smile across those beautiful, smooth lips.

"Bellsy, this is Amelia and Tyler, kids this is auntie Bella," Emmett made the introductions. Tyler had curly brown hair like his dad, while Amelia had inherited Rosalie's blonde hair. Both shared Rose's beautiful blue eyes and Emmett's cheeky grin. Amelia's eyes brightened and she launched herself at me.

"Does that mean you with uncle Edward, aunties and uncles go together like mummy's and daddy's, auntie Alice and uncle Jasper are together," she flashed that cheeky grin at me.

"No, sweetie, uncle Edward and I are just friends, not all uncles and aunties go together," I corrected her.

"No, you go together, uncle Edward only happy when you here, he only smile when saw you," she pouted.

"Awh," Alice cooed "I think they go together too sweetie".

"You guys gonna join? Al you could play Jazz's last go and Bellsy, you can for Eddiekins, it's not like you guys will beat me anyway," Emmett laughed. "That means your next Bella".

Uh oh, last time I went bowling I nearly put the guy in the lane next to me in a coma, now I was bowling in a short skirt, with the man of my dreams watching. This would not be pretty. I selected my ball quickly and approached the line. I started to swing my arm back when a hand caught my wrist. "Let me help, I'll show you how it's done," his voice made me melt, maybe my stupidity was paying off as his warm hand caressed my arm. "Plus this way, I'll be blocking the view up your skirt," he whispered sending shivers along my spine.

"You don't want to look up my skirt?" I teased him, not even sure why I did. Edward was tortured around women, and I was teasing him about sex, what was wrong with me? "Good thinking".

"Bella Bella Bella, while I'd very much like to have a peek, I'd rather it not be at a bowling alley while every other man in the room is watching hoping for the same thing, I'd rather that moment be for me and me alone". Oh God, that was unexpected and made my knees go weak. There was no way I was going to do this successfully now. "Yes, my dear I've developed sexual urges recently, since moving in with you in fact, it seems I may have a healthy relationship after all".

"No relationship with me could be healthy, I'm checking too much baggage as one guy told me a few years ago".

He drew my arm back then forced it forward again. "Let go," he commanded. I watched in awe as the ball knocked all the pins down. I turned speedily and flung my arms around Edward's neck and jumped up to rest my weight on him.

"I think uncle Edward and auntie Bella should kiss," Amelia smiled as my feet found the ground again. God did Alice plan this?

"She'll scream if you don't," Emmett warned us.

"It's just one kiss Bella," Alice urged.

Yep, the meddlesome smurf really did plan this. "Okay fine," Edward smiled at my response and took my hands before leaning in to press a soft kiss against my lips.

I pulled away with a huge grin on my face. Oh yeah, I could get used to those lips, those beautiful, soft, unkissed lips. Wait no that had been kissed, by me eight years ago, but that didn't count, it only counted if he kissed someone else. I decided that maybe a new relationship could be on the table, especially if he kisses like that. I can't believe I forgot how perfect he was.

"Yay," the kids squealed with Alice before she got up to bowl. Clearly they spent too much time with her.

"I never asked you, how was your first kiss?"

"My first kiss?" I nodded. "It was special, she was leaving, moving away and the kiss was like a parting kiss, it was amazing".

"She must've been a special girl".

"That she was".

* * *

After the game we rushed back to mine and Edward's apartment. Amelia and Tyler ate their fish fingers and chips almost in silence, while the adults enjoyed grilled salmon with baby new potatoes and vegetables followed by chocolate fudge cake. I sat between Jasper and Edward, the latter of who held my hand under the table and stoked figure eights into the back of my hand. His touch was so soft, but sent electricity through me.

Dinner went perfectly and before I knew it I was waving goodbye to the gang. I pushed the door closed and Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind. "I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?"

"Surprisingly no," I smiled. "Will you stay with me again tonight?"

"Where else am I going to go?" he placed a soft kiss at my temple. Was I leading him on, if I wasn't sure about this, but continued to let him kiss and touch me. I wanted him to kiss and touch me, so did that mean I'd made up my mind and wanted him. I was so confused.

* * *

EPOV

Bella was screaming in the night again "James, no please," she cried before bolting up into a sitting position.

"It's okay love, I'm here".

She flung herself at me. "I'm so glad I have you here, I think I-" she was cut off by the phone ringing in the living room.

She scurried off the bed to answer it and I followed close behind her. "Hello? Calm down, what's wrong?" she paused to listen to the other person. "Okay, I'll be right there, where are you? Okay stay where you are, I'm coming sweetie". She hung up and looked up at me with apologetic eyes. "I have to go, my friend needs me".

"You aren't going anywhere alone at this time of night, anything could happen," I argued with her. Did she really think I'd risk losing her again, possibly for good this time.

"I have to do this, I'm all she has Edward," damn, she was using sad eyes. How could I say no to that.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you".

"Well hurry up and get ready, I don't want to leave her there too long".

I did as instructed and pulled on my clothes from earlier accompanied with a black, leather jacket. Bella came out of the bathroom in jeans and a green tshirt. Within a few moments, she was rushing me down to her car.

She drove quickly to a shadier part of New York. She pulled up when she saw a girl slumped in the corner of an alley crying into her knees. The girl was pale, and covered with cuts and bruises. "Oh Heidi," Bella exclaimed in shock.

**I think this is officially my longest update. Does anyone hear a cutey little voice when Amelia speaks? I do, that's why I've written it in a certain way, to make it a bit more phonetic. And Heidi? I dunno why I just like Heidi and thought she deserved a little more for her. Btw you will find out Bella's problems in the next few chapters, I promise. Anyway review please, I love them and you for writing such wonderful things.**


	17. It's Not My Story To Tell

**Okay, so I was going to update last night, but I got roped into an Ann Summers party, I'm not sure if you know what they are in America, it may be a British thing but it was a great laugh. Now without further adieu, here's Heidi in a nutshell. **

Chapter 16 - It's Not My Story To Tell - EPOV

Bella dashed from the car and pulled the girl into her arms. I quickly climbed out as well and approached the two of them. "Oh Heidi, what happened? What did they do to you?"

"I don't want to do this anymore Bella, I want to stop, please help me," the girl sobbed.

"Oh course sweetie, come on we're going back to my place, you can get a nice hot shower, I'll clean up your wounds and then have a plate of leftovers with your name on it, I still have some chocolate cake from our dinner, you know you love my chocolate cake".

"Oh thank you, I don't know what I ever did to deserve a friend like you," the girl sniffed. Bella started to help her up and I offered my hand as Bella started to stumble. "Who's he?" I heard the girl whisper.

"Oh, this is Edward, my new roommate, don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's like a spider, he's more scared of you than you are of him," Bella giggled. She was actually spot on in her analogy, if she weren't here right now, I'd be running right now. "Edward, this is Heidi, she was a friend of mine in college, do you mind if she has your room for awhile, you can stay with me".

"Of course, it's nice to meet you Heidi, I wish it were on better circumstances," I smiled and held out my hand to her. She took it cautiously. Her hands were so cold. I quickly shrugged out of my jacket. "You could use this more than me," I said softly as I wrapped it around her shoulders.

'Thank you,' Bella mouthed to me before helping Heidi into the backseat of her car.

* * *

"Come on then explain," Bella said as Heidi padded out of the bathroom in a pair of Bella's sweats.

"You remember Jonathan?"

"Your pimp, of course, I'd never forget that jerk," Bella ushered her over to the chair and crouched in front of her to start cleaning up her feet.

"He caught me trying to keep some money, it was my money, I earned it, he took it and beat me, he ripped my clothes and tore the shoes from my feet, he told me I didn't deserve the gifts he gave me, I was so scared Bella".

"Was I the first one you called?"

"Of course, you know my family won't talk to me, I saw Jane and Alec the other day and they completely ignored me, that's my little brother and sister and they want nothing to do with me," she sobbed.

"You don't need them anymore, you have me and Edward now, and I'll call Alice in the morning to set up a shopping trip, you can't live in my clothes forever, and I'll introduce you to the whole gang, you'll love them and we'll all be there to help you sweetie," Bella smiled.

She finished bandaging Heidi's wounds and handed her a plate of leftovers alongside a slice of cake. Heidi ate greedily while Bella changed the sheets on my bed. She was halfway through the cake when she looked up at me. "You don't mind me stealing your room do you?"

"No, I've been staying in Bella's anyway, it eases her after her nightmares," I smiled.

"Well, that figures I guess, she told me about you, how she was the only one who could help you, I think you do the same for her, the only times I ever saw her truly happy were when she spoke of you, but don't tell her I said that," she grinned.

"Well thank you, Bella's a great girl, I'm so glad I got her back in my life".

"All done, now I need to go to bed or I won't be able to listen to clients droning on and on tomorrow," Bella grinned as she reentered the room, she ran a hand across Heidi mahogany locks and gave her a sympathetic smile. "You gonna be okay?"

"I'm all finished now anyway, goodnight Bellsy, I'll see you sometime tomorrow".

I followed Bella to her room. She closed the door quickly. "Watch her tomorrow, do not let her out of your sight, if she wants to go out, go with her, she's going to need another fix soon , I've set up the alarm so we'll know if she leaves tonight, can you do this for me?"

"Of course, if you care about this girl so much, then so do I," I smiled and climbed into Bella's bed again. "Since she's in my room, maybe I should move my stuff in here, will that be okay?"

"It makes sense, I guess, she might feel like it's hers that way, good thinking" she smiled at me before joining me and cuddling herself into my side.

* * *

Bella woke early the next morning and made pancakes, she placed two plates on the bar and took the last into Heidi.

"I'll reiterate what I said last night, do not let her out of your sight except to use the bathroom, she's begging me to loan her money," she whispered as she came back over to me.

"You have my word, I'll call Emmett if necessary".

"Oh, that gives me an idea, I'll try an call later, to see how things are going," with that she rushed out of the door after only eating half of her breakfast.

Heidi appeared moments later, her violet coloured eyes were glassy and distant. "Hi," she grumbled. "Have you been put in charge of watching me?"

"Afraid so," I smiled at her.

"Sometimes I wish she didn't care so much".

I couldn't help feeling slightly more uncomfortable around this woman while Bella wasn't here, but Bella liked her so she must be okay, Bella's never steered me wrong. She was right about Esme, Alice and Rose and she set me up with Angela for the dance, they were all nice people, good choices. I needed to trust her judgement. "Think about it Heidi, if you quit now, you'll prove that you're strong, or you can continue with the life you had, do you want to be a prostitute forever?"

"No, but it's hard to remember that when you're desperate for a fix," she growled as she poured herself some juice.

"Will you tell me how you got into this?"

"Has Bella ever told you about James at college?" she said the name in a whisper.

_Please James no,_ Bella's voice screamed in my head. "She dreams about him, but she's never told me, this living together is kinda new at the minute, can you tell me, I want to help".

"It's not really my story to tell, she must have a good reason for not telling you, so I'll start after that, basically after what happened in college I struggled to deal with it, Bella dealt really well, I envy her, she's like my hero, she suffered worse than me that night, but pulled herself past it and made something of herself, I turned to drugs to deal with the pain, eventually I couldn't pay for them, I started to beg the dealer and he suggested other forms of payment, I needed it so I took the offer, I started to realise how easy it could be to get what I needed, so I started selling my body".

"Your family?"

"They found out what I was doing and disowned me, Bella's the only family I need, I'm glad she's finally happy, you know we should do something for Bella".

"What did you have in mind?"

"We should drag her out to the cinema, we could see the new xmen film, she loves all that supernatural stuff, and a dosage of Ryan Reynolds should help me out" she suggested eagerly.

"Sure sounds like fun".

"Oh and we should trade numbers too, in case we want to surprise her again".

* * *

The movie theatre was quite empty which I liked. Heidi and I ushered Bella through the foyer to the screens after buying our food, my treat of course. We sat near the back. "Oh I think I know that guy," Heidi smiled as the lights went down. "Do you mind if I sit with him?"

Bella shook her head. "Just don't use this as an excuse to run of and buy more".

"I have no money, plus do you really think I'm gonna pass up hunky men for a dirty one in an alley?". She wandered down the steps. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket. You're welcome, was written under Heidi's name. I think I'll be treating her soon.

The adverts started flashing and I leaned in close to Bella. "I think we've just been set up love," I whispered motioning to Heidi who was watching us.

"I'll have to find some way to thank that girl," Bella giggled.

"What about the other night?"

"I decided that I wanted you to kiss me again," she said softly. I needed no more encouragement. I leaned in and pressed my lips to her softly. Her hands knotted into my hair as she deepened the kiss in a moment of pure uninterrupted passion.

I pulled away slowly. "I love you Bella, you really are the best thing that ever happened to me".

She snuggled into my side as we watched the rest of the film, we kissed occasionally, I couldn't keep myself from kissing those beautiful lips.

* * *

Bella woke screaming again in the night. Tears ran down her face. I held her close to me as she wept. She was so vulnerable, how could anyone have hurt her so badly. "I think I'm ready to tell you the truth," she whispered.

**Okay, please don't kill me, I need the explanation for the next chapter, but I wanted you guys to know it was nearly here. I will update soon, it's a bank holiday here on Monday so I have bugger all to do except clean but that won't take too long. Oh and all the Amelia fans, she will be back soon, I promise.**


	18. The Tortured Saviour

**Oh God, this is such a bad chapter title, guess I has chapter title block or something, but I'm hoping it doesn't reflect the actual chapter. Well you've waited a long time for this, so enjoy.**

Chapter 17 - The Tortured Saviour - EPOV

I rubbed soothing circles into Bella's back as she took deep, low breaths. "It was in college, I went through the rest of my school life longing to be back in Forks with you guys, I didn't have friends, I was exactly the same at college until I met this girl Victoria, she was sweet and took me to parties and stuff, she took me to this frat party once and introduced me to some guys, I got on really well with one of them, we had a lot in common, his name was James, we started seeing each other for a little while, then his fraternity had a valentine's day party, James was desperate to take me, I thought it was cute at the time, that he wanted to show me off. I woke in my own bed and stank of whiskey and had no clue what had happened the night before, I assumed I'd gotten too drunk and someone had helped me back to my dorm, I went to find James to apologise," she took another ragged breath and glanced up at me quickly, I could see the moisture glistening in her eyes in the moonlight streaking through the window. She bowed her head again.

"When I found him he sat me down in front of the TV and played a DVD for me, I was annoyed with him then, he was playing some cheap and nasty porn video, it was pathetic, I couldn't help thinking how stupid the girl looked laying there, then I saw it, a birth mark the same size, shape, colour, everything the same as mine, I almost screamed when I realised it wasn't similar, it was mine, James made me watch as every one of his frat brothers raped me while I was unconscious, he was last, he looked up into the camera and said that he loved me," I pulled her into my chest and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"It was all planned, Victoria was even part of it, it was a tradition for them, Victoria finds the shy girl who was glad for a friend, she'd tell James everything about her so it looked like they had things in common, then they drugged you for their own sick games. I cried for a month, locked myself in my dorm room, I didn't speak to anyone, I couldn't even speak to you, I was so ashamed. I decided I wanted the tape, I didn't want it sitting in some DVD cabinet of accomplishments, I snuck into James' room, but he caught me and decided I was ready for round two, they were in the middle of violating another girl, decided they'd do both, but they wanted to keep me awake, they hadn't tried it that way before".

"Oh Bella-"

She cut me off. "The girl that night was Heidi, I found her the next day on her way to find James, I told her never to go back there, never to see James again, she had questions of course, I had to answer them".

"That's why you're such good friends, you had to stick together?" she nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Bella?"

"It's not really something I like to broadcast, I'm ashamed, it turned out I was a slut without even knowing what happened," she sobbed.

"Bella don't be ridiculous, being raped doesn't make you a slut, it makes you a victim," I knew I wasn't making her feel better, she sobbed harder. Oh God, how do I deal with this, I wasn't used to this Bella, she helped me but now it was my turn. "Can I get you some tissues Bella?"

She nodded "And a glass of water please".

"Of course, I'll be right back," I hopped from the bed. I couldn't believe how completely useless I feel right now.

"She told you?" Heidi's voice rang as I closed the door behind me. She was hunched up on the sofa cuddling a tub of Ben & Jerry's ice cream. I nodded solemnly. "What're you gonna do, I'm betting she's pretty torn up in there".

"I have no idea, this is very new to me, I've never had to deal with someone crying, I was usually the one who needed fixing".

"Okay, I'll help you out just because I like you and God knows Bella needs something good in her life, so when you go back in there pull her close to your chest, she'll need to feel your warmth and she'll need to feel protected, hold her until she falls asleep and that'll take awhile, kiss her and hug her, tell her she's beautiful and you'll never leave her, tell her she's a good person and deserves so much better than anything anyone could give her, but you'd do anything to make this better for her, I know it sounds silly but it soothes her, she was so worried about you through this, she thought she'd never be able to face you again and that you wouldn't love her if you knew, she goes to pieces over this, I'm just glad I never saw my tape".

"Thanks Heidi, I'll have to give Alice some money to treat both you and Bella on your shopping trip, something you actually want, don't let Alice talk you into something".

"In that case, I really need a Ferrari," she grinned. "I'm joking, you really don't need to do that, treat Bella of course, but seeing that girl happy is all I need to be happy, I guess you're a gift to both of us Eddiekins".

I followed Heidi's instructions, surprised at how easy it came to me after that. Hours passed and Bella finally fell asleep in my arms. She was finally peaceful.

I rested her back against the mattress. She sighed in content as I brushed the hair away from her face and placed soft kisses on her temple and forehead. She looked so beautiful, how could anyone do something so horrible to poor, innocent Bella? Who could someone do so much damage to such a delicate creature. All I knew was if I ever met James, he'd have hell to pay, and Victoria may be the only woman I'd ever hit.

* * *

I woke early the next morning still holding Bella against me. She hadn't shifted at all during the night. She stirred as I kissed her forehead again. "Maybe I should be the patient," she smiled up at me.

"Maybe, we're the solution to each other's problems".

"Why are you not running away?"

"The only place I'll ever want to run to is to you, you are my life now Isabella Swan, or should I say Giles?"

She chuckled softly. "Why don't we just stick with Isabella for now, it's funny, I'm not even properly divorced yet and I'm already planning out my life with you".

"Did Marcus know?"

She nodded. "He said he could help me, he was my therapist, we became friends, he was good to me at first, listened to me, then a friend of ours had a birthday party in Vegas, we got completely drunk and pulled a Ross and Rachel moment, we liked each other and tried to make it work, but my heart wasn't in it and he realised that, so he found himself a mistress".

"You never really loved him?"

"No, I left my heart elsewhere," she made her fingers walk across my chest and kissed where they stopped, right over my heart. "Right here, with yours".

* * *

BPOV

I shifted through a small pile of mail. Bills mostly, but then one envelope caught my eye. ETCF was printed on the front in green letters. The letters were vaguely familiar. I ripped the envelope and pulled the paper it held out. I almost screamed as I read the words.

I picked up the phone and dialled my home number. I had to hang up and redial in my excitement. "Hello, Swan and Cullen residence, Edward speaking," Edward's beautiful voice sang down the phone.

"Hey it's me, can you meet me for lunch, I have amazing news," I almost squealed the words. God I sounded like Alice.

"Heidi?"

"Bring her too, I want to share this with both of you," I could tell he was smiling as we hung up. For once I felt completely at ease, Edward knew everything and still wanted me, his problems had pretty much disappeared since moving in with me but I hadn't really put that to the test yet, Heidi was back and she was dealing so well with her new life and now I had a way out of Marcus' clutches. Edward and I could finally be together, I knew I could trust, I didn't know want it was, but he made me feel differently than anyone else.

* * *

EPOV

Heidi was enjoying a chocolate milkshake as we walked slowly to Bella's office. I was amazed at how easy she was finding coming off the drugs. "Can I ask you a question? It's a little personal," she asked softly refusing to take the straw from her mouth.

"Okay, but then I get to ask you something, like a game".

"Fair enough, well I was wondering, you've never been in a relationship with anyone but Bella when you were younger right, does that mean you're still a virgin?"

"Yes it does, my turn, how are you finding it so easy to come off the drugs?"

"That's easy, Bella, I've always seen her upset about this whole thing and that upsets me, now she's happy with you and I decided if she can be happy then so can I, I want to be a normal person, and I just can't disappoint her again, haven't you had any sexual urges?"

I chuckled slightly. "Not until I moved in with Bella, who were you before James?"

"Not who I am now that's for sure, I was catholic, I mean really catholic, my father Aro, he was very religious, we went to church every Sunday, I had lots of brothers and sisters and he was very traditional, he didn't believe in contraceptives, they didn't have sex except to have children, that's why they don't talk to me, they would've disowned me for watching the Da Vinci Code," she rolled her eyes. "So Bella's the only one who does it for you?"

I nodded. "Damn, where's my tortured saviour?"

I laughed. "I already answered a question".

"Okay, so ask me something," she turned back to her milkshake again.

"So, what do you see in your future?"

"Difficult, I see myself living with Bella, most likely, and you of course, maybe some little Edward and Bella's that I could look after for you, I don't care what happens, Bella will be a part of my life".

"You really care about her don't you?" she nodded. "Well let's see what this big news is".

**And there it is, Bella's big trauma, yes I have a sick mind I know. Anyway tell me what you think, you guys are so awesome. Next chapter up soon, keep a lookout.**


	19. ETCF

**Hey, sorry for the wait but here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 18 - ETCF

"We're here for Bella," I smiled softly.

"Mr Cullen, so lovely to see you again, maybe we could see each other outside this office sometime," the girl winked at me. I felt myself crawling back inside the shell I had abandoned for the past few days.

"Come on Edward, get your girlfriend out here, I'm starving," Heidi complained.

The girl's mouth dropped and she hit the intercom button. "Dr Giles, there's someone here to see you, can I take my lunch now?"

"Sure, send them in," the angelic voice answered.

"Go in," she said as she pulled her coat on.

"I'll wait out here, I'd rather not witness the romance," Heidi grinned. I knew she was trying to make the woman jealous and get her off of me.

"Hi," Bella smiled brightly as she saw me. "Where's Heidi?"

"Making sure you're receptionist leaves well enough alone".

"God, I need a new receptionist, she's either rude or flirting with my patients, but that's not important," She stood up and walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You're mine, she knows that right?" It amazed me how quickly Bella had gotten used to the idea of us.

"She's getting the idea," I placed a soft kiss against her lips.

* * *

BPOV

Heidi sat in Annabel's chair talking happily on the phone. "Okay then Mr Clovers, Dr Giles does have an opening on Friday at 10.30, is that okay," she paused. "I'll book you in, thank you so much, I look forward to seeing you then, have a good day now, bye," she grinned as she hung up. "This job is so easy".

I giggled. "Come on, I need my lunch".

We walked quickly to La Bella Italia. I'd already rescheduled all my afternoon appointments, so we had plenty of time. We sat in a booth in the back and placed our order quickly.

"Okay, so what's the news, I'm dying of suspense over here," Heidi asked eagerly.

"Well there's this company, the ETC Foundation, they do a lot of charity work with doctors, they sometimes buy the surgeries to help the physician, they want to buy my practise, they'll pay me a salary and I'll be carrying their name so it could mean more business for me, they said they'll be sending someone out as and undercover patient to check the place out, as long as that goes okay I'm in".

"Oh that's great Bella," Edward and Heidi spoke in sync before bursting into giggles.

"Really Bella, it's fantastic news, we should celebrate," Edward smiled.

"Sure, what should we do?"

"Why don't we order take out and rent some movies?" Heidi suggested. "Like we used to in college, remember?"

"Yeah okay, if you guys can sort that out, I only have a few bits to sort out this afternoon then I'll be on my way home".

"Cool, we'll start as soon as you get in then," Heidi smirked. Oh dear what was she planning?

* * *

Heidi chose all the films and I was not surprised to see a whole stack of horror movies. We started things off with Stephen King's 'The Mist'. I cuddled into Edward for the scary parts and he seemed pleased to comfort me. Heidi had spread herself out on the floor, while Edward and I shared the sofa, I was glad that this meant that Edward was sneaking a few kisses from me.

"That woman is awful," Heidi complained as Mrs Carmody turned everyone against the solider. I still had my head buried into Edward's lap at this point after the spider part, he stroked my hair comfortingly.

After that came 'The Grudge', one of Heidi's favourites. We were about halfway through when the phone rang, making me jump out of my skin. Heidi laughed at me as I rushed to answer while she paused the DVD. "Hello?" my voice was shaking.

"Hey sweetness, you still coming tomorrow?" I instantly recognised Jacob's voice.

"Oh damn, I completely forgot, sorry".

"Oh don't bail on me Bells, they're throwing this party for me, how pathetic will I look if I show up alone to my own party?" he groaned.

"Fine, I'll go," I grumbled knowing I'd never be able to have a decent excuse.

"Great, oh and Bella, wear something sexy, I want to show you off," I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'm accompanying you for your promotion party, nothing more Jake," I warned him while rolling my eyes.

"Sure, sure." I knew he hadn't taken the warning in. "I'll pick you up at 8, see you later Bells".

"Who was that?" Heidi asked stuffing popcorn into her mouth. Concern was evident in her eyes.

"Oh, I promised a friend I'd go to a party tomorrow," I looked straight into Edward's eyes. "This isn't going to be a problem is it? I promised him this months ago, I really wish I didn't have to go-" he cut me off.

"Shush Bella, go, have a good time, then you can come home and they'll be a comfortable bed and a warm embrace waiting for you," he smiled.

"But Jacob's a little pushy, and he's got his eye on me".

"I trust you Bella, I know you have strong feelings for me, and if anything does happen, it doesn't matter, it's not like we're a proper couple yet, I mean we haven't even been on a real date".

"I'll come home as soon as I can," I assured him.

"I know you will love," he reopened his arms for me to join him again.

* * *

I was standing in my bedroom wearing a white dress with a slight black pattern on it(pic on profile). I groaned slightly as I pulled on a pair of high heeled shoes.

"I'll get it," Heidi called as a knock came on the door.

"Hi, I'm here for Bella," I heard Jacob advise as I entered the room.

"Bella you look beautiful," Edward smiled. "But you left this on the bed". He held up my jacket to help me into it. "Hurry back to me," he whispered softly.

I blushed and gave him a small smile. "As soon as I can".

"Hi Jake, let's go," I rushed him.

"Who were they?" he asked as we entered the elevator.

"Heidi's my best friend, she and Edward live with me," I left out the Edward stuff knowing Jacob could get a little jealous.

"Is he like her boyfriend then?"

"No, Edward moved in with me, then Heidi had a little crisis, so she's staying in Edward's room, they're just friends".

"Well it was nice of him to give up his room I suppose".

* * *

I was glad to leave after hours of Jacob boasting to his friends. He drove me home and walked me up. That's when I regretted the evening most of all.

"You gonna invite me in?" he smirked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea".

"Oh come on Bella, will you stop fighting me, we both know you want this," he pushed himself on me forcing his lips against mine.

"Jacob no," I pleaded, but he wasn't listening. "Stop it," I yelled.

The door opened behind me. "Bella?" I heard the soft voice of my saviour.

"Edward, I didn't, he-" he cut me off.

"It's okay, shh," he ran a finger across my cheek before turning his attention to Jacob. "When my girlfriend tells you no, you back off dog, don't you ever treat Bella with such a lack of respect". He kissed me then, not forcefully, but a soft, gentle kiss, marking me as his in front of my supposed friend. "Are you okay?"

I nodded slightly stunned. "She went with you as a friend, how could you take advantage of that". He slammed the door in Jacob's face.

"What happened to not being a proper couple?"

"I regretted those words as soon as you walked away with him, I've driven Heidi crazy all night," he grinned at me.

"It looks like we're in need of that first date".

"We'll discuss that in the morning, I got the bed all warmed up for you".

"I've been pining after that all night".

* * *

Another letter showed up from ETCF, it's only been a few days since the last one.

_Dear Dr Giles_

_After reviewing your establishment, we are pleased to announce we will be continuing our move to purchase your practise. Our inspector was very pleased with your facility and impressed with you in particular. Therefore, we will be looking to keep you on afterwards._

_We do, however have one concern. Your receptionist is not the most professional or kind being we like to have in our surgeries. While we would hate to make you feel uncomfortable, we feel she could damage our good name._

_We have a couple of options for you to consider. The first, we can put her into a customer service course, this varies from person the person, but may help a little. Otherwise, the only option we have is to let her go. I know this is putting you in a difficult position and we will accept your decision._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Alexandra Cornwell_

Well there's a no brainer. I smiled at finally having the push I needed to get rid of Annabel. Well I could remove one thorn from my side.

"Dr Giles your 11 o clock is here".

"Send them in," I replied quickly.

The door opened and I glanced up quickly to greet my client. "James," I gasped low enough for him not to hear me.

**Okay, I just enjoy torturing you now, I'm only kidding. Update should be up by Saturday, I'm staying at my mum's to look after 4 dogs while she's away so I won't have many distractions. Please review, I love em and you.**


	20. A Little More Help

**Hello, next chapter as promised, would've been up earlier today but after last night I have been asleep most of the day, I was exhausted it was a good night though. I'm now writing as Britain's Got Talent ended and I must say well done Diversity, a group from Essex won yay, not all of us Essex people are bad. Anyone who hasn't seen them look on you tube, they are amazing, I wanted them to win. Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 19 - A Little More Help - BPOV

"Dr Giles?" he asked.

_Come on Bella, pull yourself together, be professional. _"Yes, that's me".

"I'm James McAvoy, I was told you could help me".

I gulped quietly. "Okay, please sit, first of all, everything that happens in this room is confidential, however if you confess something to me that I feel needs to be passed on I will have to take action, for instance if I was under the impression that you were a danger to yourself or someone else, I'd be forced to tell the police". _Good Bella, that's a great start._

"I guess that makes sense," he replied giving me an almost seductive grin and running a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Okay, all you need to do it talk, I may stop you and ask questions, but just be honest, no judgements are made in this room," At least none that you'll ever know of. He nodded. "Okay, well start where you feel comfortable, some people start at childhood, others where they noticed problems, I'll leave that up to you". _One hour, just one hour to be professional, then you can refer him to another therapist._

"Childhood right, okay well my mother divorced and remarried when I was two, my stepfather had a one year old son Laurent, they always treated him better than me," he paused.

"How so?"

"He had better toys, I wasn't allowed to play with them".

"Who told you that? Did you try to and get told off?"

"No, it was just a look I got, I knew not to try my luck, they helped him get ahead in school and he ended up being bumped up to my year, when I went to college, my mother forced me to get him into my fraternity".

I listened to him for the full hour, complaining of his family and Laurent. Claiming he had such an unhappy life. He had the whole thing backwards, but that wouldn't be a problem for me much longer. The hour was up and I could refer him to another doctor.

"Thank you Dr Giles, will I ever know your name?" he grinned that seductive smile again.

"I'm sorry Mr McAvoy, but I consider my relationships with my patients to be strictly business". He nodded and left the room. I fund myself dropping my head into my hands. The tears dropping onto the oak of my desk.

"Bella?" A male voice joined the inner voice. "What happened? What's wrong?"

I looked up to see my amazing Adonis, so concerned about me, little miss plain Jane. I was sitting here crying my eyes out over something that happened years ago, when I should be happy that this man is here, not out looking for his Aphrodite, that he wanted me.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," I tried to smile as I wiped my eyes.

"It's not nothing, you're crying, tell me what happened, please Bella, trust me," he took my hand.

"James was here, I guess he realised he had some problems so he came to me, I don't think he recognised me," his arms were now around me providing the warmth and strength, and the protection I desperately longed for.

"Come on, I'm taking you to lunch, I think I can manage without my session today," he smiled.

"Okay, but first I need to make a phonecall," I returned his gesture.

"Sure, I'm just going to check something on Annabel's computer, is that okay?"

"What do you need to check?" I asked confused.

"Well, I'm guessing you still have me as Alice's address, I thought it should be updated".

"Good idea, I forgot about that," I laughed. He smiled before leaving my office.

I quickly dialled the phone. "Good afternoon, ETC Foundation, Janice speaking, how can I help?" The receptionist asked cheerfully.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Giles, can I speak with Alexandra Cornwell please?"

"Certainly, just one moment and I'll transfer you".

"Isabella, lovely to hear from you, what can I do for you today?"

"Alexandra, please call me Bella, and I'm calling because I have made my decision".

"Okay Bella, call me Alex, are you sure? It's so soon?"

"Yes, this decision was actually very easy for me, my receptionist has been a thorn in my side since the day I hired her, she's either rude or flirting with my patients including a man who has serious issues with interacting with females, plus she undermines my authority, I will be letting her go," I announced.

"In which case I'm glad I put you on the spot, clearly I have made things a little better, well now we'll need to find you another receptionist".

My finger traced over the picture of Heidi and me at graduation, well my graduation, Heidi had already dropped out after using her tuition money for drugs. "Actually I think I know the perfect person, she covers the phones sometimes and is so polite and friendly to the patients".

"Wonderful, well I'll leave you to sort that out and we'll get to work on buying your practise, I'll speak to you soon Bella".

"Thanks Alex, bye".

I hung up and grabbed my purse. "Finished?" Edward smiled from behind Annabel's desk. I nodded and he approached me with his arms outstretched to take my hands. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met," he leaned in and kissed me.

"You know, I could say the same thing about you," he smiled that crooked smile again, the one smile that always made me smile, no matter how I felt.

* * *

HPOV

I was sitting on Alice and Jasper's sofa stuffing my face with malteasers as I watched Alice's 'The Guardian' DVD. Jasper was on watch today while Edward went to his therapy session with Bella.

Jasper seemed nice enough, he offered me food and drink and told me to watch anything on TV or any of the DVDs. He then told me that he had a big case coming up and he'd be in his office if I needed anything.

"Heidi?" I heard him call. "I have Bella on the phone for you".

"Okay cool, thanks," I smiled as I took the phone from him. "Hey Bellsy, what's up?"

"How would you like a job?" she asked quickly.

"Okay I'll bite, continue".

"Annabel's not working out, and I want you as my new receptionist, what do you think?"

"I think you're an amazing friend, yes yes a million times yes, looks like Alice will have to add work clothes to the list she's making for our shopping day," I was almost in tears. "Thank you so much".

"You deserve this honey and we both know you could use a break".

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I couldn't believe my luck. The worst night of my life resulted in the best thing that could ever happen to me.

* * *

EPOV

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked as Heidi waved goodbye to Jasper and pulled the door closed behind her.

"Sure go ahead".

"Why didn't you and Bella go to the police, her father's a cop, he would've helped".

"We considered going to Charlie, but it turns out the head of Charlie's precinct just so happens to be James' father, without any solid evidence do you think he'd believe that his son is a criminal, there's no way he'd even listen to Charlie".

"I guess not, so you'd need the tapes or some kind of confession from James?"

"Exactly, it's hopeless, but we're dealing and you are a great help".

_Well maybe I could help a little more._

**Oh dear, what will Edward do? Will be revealed soon. Has anyone seen the guardian? I love that film, I was crying buckets. Please review, I'd love something nice to read in the morning. Well I can't believe I need anymore sleep but I'm gonna collapse pretty soon and I'm babbling. Hope to hear from you, love you all, God I sound like a Oscar speech lol, but I really do love you guys, you're great.**


	21. The Best Present

**Sorry this was supposed to go up yesterday and I got completely sidetracked, but it's here now, enjoy.**

Chapter 20 - The Best Present - BPOV

It was the weekend again and I'd been suckered into shopping with Alice again. I was enjoying it much more this time though. Heidi was Alice's new focal point. I was just there as a friend to observe and offer an opinion. It was much nicer this way.

"I love her, she's so much fun, and she doesn't fight me like you do," Alice giggled . "How is she coping without the drugs?"

"She's doing amazingly well, she was desperate for a fix at first, but now it's like she never even had a problem," I beamed like a proud mother. Heidi was twirling around in a coral summer dress and smiling at us. I couldn't stop myself being happy for her, it had been so long since she'd been able to do this.

"You are so getting that," Alice grinned. "That's really great, are you still going through with your plan?"

"Yes, I was gonna do it now actually, you know what to do right?"

She nodded and grinned. "Oh Bella, don't forget you offered to watch Amelia and Tyler tonight".

"Oh shit, I totally forgot, Edward and I were going to finally have our first date," I pulled a face.

"Oh that's such a shame, what're you gonna do?"

"Wait, who're Amelia and Tyler?" Heidi took the bait.

"They're Rosalie and Emmett's kids," I explained quickly with a glum expression.

"Well maybe I could watch them, I'm used to kids, I mean if Rosalie and Emmett don't mind an ex prostitute and drug addict as a babysitter".

"Hey, keyword 'ex', these are my friends and they aren't going to see who you were, but who you are now, you got dealt a lousy hand, but now you're back on your feet, you have a job, friends, a place to live, and a family that loves you, we may not actually be related, but we are family, I don't want you ever thinking you don't deserve the same respect any of us get," I lectured her.

"Okay, so I can babysit tonight, so you go out and get your man, officially at least".

* * *

EPOV

"Come on Emmett, I need a favour, we both know you're the best person to help me with this," I almost begged.

"I dunno man, what if something happens, I'm a dad for God's sake".

"Yeah, well I want to be one too someday, and I don't want their mother constantly worrying about this guy for the rest of her life and stopping her having a happy family with me, do you remember what happened to Royce, how much you wanted to kill that guy, wouldn't you do anything to take her pain away?"

"He really hurt your girl didn't he," I nodded. "Fine, count me in, no one hurts my family and Bella has been part of that since I protected from the bullies over her cute little stutter," he grinned like a kid as he remembered.

"Let's go then".

* * *

"Ready?" Emmett looked way too excited for this.

"Okay".

"Rose, this is for you baby," he grinned before pounding loudly on the door.

"Who the hell are you?" a small feline voice asked before the door even opened. She looked both of us up and down, making me incredibly uncomfortable. "Well well well, what do we have here," she grinned in what I assumed was her version of a seductive smile.

She flipped her long red hair over her shoulder and batted false eyelashes at me. "Come on in boys".

Ugh, why did she have to do this. I could feel myself hunching over, drawing into my shell to hide for the world, for this woman, from everyone. "You okay man?" Emmett whispered.

"I'll be fine, I just didn't expect a female," I answered. James I could handle, I'd just beat his brains out of his head for ever hurting my angel, but this was difficult. This woman struck me as the kind I feared most.

"I really sorry if I have to do this, but she seems to like you, we may need to use you as a distraction," his brown eyes were filled with apology. I nodded, hoping I could do this, for Bella, that's what I needed to remember.

"Come on boys, introduce yourselves," she purred at us.

"I'm Mike Newton and this is my friend Eric, we're friends of James'," Emmett smiled politely.

"Right, friends of James, fine, go and look, there's no one here," she grumbled before slumping herself down onto the grubby brown sofa. "Well, I guess you could stay for a while if you wanted to sugar," she winked at me. I didn't respond and instead just placed Emmett between me and her.

"Sorry miss, we aren't here to check on anything, James just said we could come by to borrow a few DVDS".

"Whatever, go ahead".

Emmett scanned across the titles on the boxes. "There's nothing here that's out of place dude," he hissed quietly at me.

"What about that?" I replied motioning to a cardboard box at his feet.

"Distract her so I can look".

I would take great pleasure in killing him now. "C…can I s..s..sit w..with y..ou?" I managed to choke out.

"Sure sugar," I sat rigid as she started curling herself into me. Quick think of Bella, just get the tape back and she can be happy, it'll be over, be strong for Bella. "You're a shy one aren't you? Don't worry, Victoria likes taking charge".

_Victoria was even part of it,_ Bella's words flooded back to me. I could taste the venom that was starting to pool into my mouth. This was the bitch that started it all. "Hey Ty, I found it, Wanted, Tomb Raider and Mr and Mrs Smith right?" Emmett called. We'd made a deal that if we found them we'd put them in different cases for DVDs staring similar casts. I guessed he'd decided on Angelina Jolie. I nodded quickly. "Cool, let's get going then".

I'd chew my own arm off at this point to get out of this place.

* * *

BPOV

"Edward, can you get that?" I called as a banging started on the front door. There was no answer. "Heidi?"

"Sorry Bells, I'm a little tied up at the minute," Heidi called back.

I giggled at her as I passed Amelia braiding her hair while she tickled Tyler in her lap. "Told you".

I pulled the door open to see Edward standing there beaming at me and holding out a large bouquet of lilies. "I'm here to pick up Isabella Swan, I'm Edward Cullen, please tell me you are her".

"You are correct, it's nice to meet you Edward but please call me Bella," I smiled playing along as he took my hand.

He lifted my hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss against my knuckles. "I assure you Bella, the pleasure is all mine". I giggled at the gesture. "Shall we go?"

"Just one moment, please come in," I held the door open for him.

"Hi, you must be Bella's date, I'm Heidi Volturi, her roommate," Heidi grinned at both of us. Little cow was clearly in on this.

I grabbed my wrap from my bed and quickly led Edward back to the door, waving to Heidi as I did. "Are they yours?" He asked as we walked to the elevator.

"The Kids? What if they are?"

He chuckled. "Then their father is a very silly man, I hope I won't make the same mistake," God he could be a actor.

"Good answer," I smiled. "No, they aren't mine, Heidi is just babysitting them for a friend".

He took me to a nice pub style restaurant. "I hope this is okay, I could take you somewhere fancier, but I assumed you were the type of girl who doesn't like lots of money spent on her".

"You're certainly right about that, this is perfect".

He grinned. "Okay, I'm gonna break this off now Bella, I got you something, it's not really a gift, but I think you'll like it in the long run".

He handed me a DVD case for 'Wanted'. I raised my eyebrows. "Thanks, I love Angelina Jolie".

"Look inside," I unclipped the case to see a clear disk except for 'B.S. 14.02.07' written in green pen.

"My tape?" I asked softly as I wiped a tear away from my eye.

"Emmett and I went to visit James, but Victoria was the only one there, Emmett was a little upset he didn't get to fight anyone, Heidi said you needed solid evidence before you could prove anything, we got yours, Heidi's which we assumed was HV and another random one, I knew you were in both yours and Heidi's and that you probably wouldn't want you dad seeing you that way".

"I can't believe you did that for me, you went there expecting a fight, possibly injuries, to get this for me?"

"I'd do anything for you Bella, and Emmett understood how I felt , something happened to Rose awhile ago, he was so torn up over that, he seemed to see this as a way of making up for not being able to help Rose and he considers you as family".

"Hi there, I'm Stacey, I'll be you server this evening, so just give a shout if there's anything you like the look of, can I get you anything yet?" a little, blonde waitress winked at Edward. I could see him trying to hide away again.

"Yes, your manager please," I smiled politely at her. She sauntered off as I rubbed Edward's hand trying to calm him.

"Can I help you miss?" A middle aged balding man strolled over in a grey suit.

"Yes, my date here has had some very traumatic experiences with members of the opposite sex leaving him very uncomfortable around women, your waitress strolled over and instantly started flirting with him reversing the hard work we've put into helping him, on top of that don't you think it's a little rude and unprofessional of her to be flirting with a customer especially while he's clearly on a date with another woman?"

"I'm terribly sorry miss, please have you meal on me tonight and I'll have one of our male waiters serve you".

"Thank you, but we are fine paying, that's better isn't it," I smiled at Edward.

"But I insist miss and Stacey will be warned about this".

**This is important, this time next year I will be married YAY!!! Okay strange mood again, but I'm sure you're getting used to this by now. Hope you enjoyed this, please review. Bed time now, hope to see all your lovely comments in the morning.**


	22. Explanation

**Hi Guys**

**Just to let you all know, I haven't given up on this story, I have the next chapter in my notebook just waiting to be put on my laptop. **

**I'm hoping to get it up tonight. The reason it's taken so long is that I've been working on my own novel, that plus work has occupied pretty much all of my time. Plus I've been on holiday and been sorting out wedding plans and all sorts of stuff.**

**Thanks for sticking with me guys.**

**Tinks**


	23. The Waldorf

**As promised, and completely overdue, chapter 21. I can't even begin to describe how incredibly sorry I am guys. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 21 - The Waldorf - Bella

Monday morning again. I'd come in early to advise Annabel of the news. I knew the girl too well, as soon as I told her she stormed from the office. Well at least Heidi was starting today.

"Hey boss," Heidi grinned as she burst through the door.

"Heidi, looks like I'm training you, Annabel just stormed out, come on".

"Cool, God I'm so excited".

She picked up everything easily and went off to make a drink when a visitor dropped in.

"Dr Giles?" That voice made the hairs on my neck stand up.

"James, what're you doing here?"

"I heard you do home appointments, I was wondering if I could do that, it'd be a lot easier for me," he grinned.

"I only do that for patients I feel comfortable with, I don't with you, and my boyfriend will kill you if you set foot in our home," I warned him.

"He knows about me? So much for doctor/patient confidentiality," he grumbled.

"I didn't tell him your story, I told him my own, you told me you used girls, we both know that isn't true James".

I heard a scream behind me before the sound of a cup clattering to the floor and coffee sloshing onto the carpet.

"Heidi Volturi? Honey, you never came to see me, I missed you," his sly tone disgusted me.

"Don't you dare talk to her, you have no idea what you've put her through".

"And how would you know?" He growled at me.

"I'm Bella Swan remember? I'm sorry James, but I'm referring you to another therapist, now get out of here before I call Edward, Emmett and Jasper to tear you to shreds, hell even Rose would love to give scum like you a good kick".

I went to Heidi knowing this could potentially break her. I wrapped my arms around her delicate shoulders and ushered her into my office. "Leave now," I commanded. Heidi was heaving in the privacy of my office now. "Listen to me, he's not worth it, you have a job and a place to live, don't throw it all away," she looked up at me with confused eyes. "Edward got the tapes".

"Damn, I knew he was up to something," she smiled and laughed. "We have proof?"

I nodded. "Charlie and Renee got back this morning, I'm taking the tapes to him, you wanna come? Edward is".

* * *

EPOV

"Why didn't you come to me sooner Bells?"

"We didn't have proof," she explained a slight frown present on her beautiful face.

Renee was stroking Heidi's hair comfortingly, she was still a little upset from her ordeal. "And you got the tapes back?" Charlie directed the question at me. I nodded. "You're a good man Edward, I can see you're taking good care of my little girl, them Cullens, always had a way with bringing kids up right".

"I'm sure Carlisle and Esme would love to know you feel that way, and I assure you I'd do anything to make Bella happy, she's already done so much for me," I replied softly.

"Ladies, will you help me set the table, we'll leave the men, I'm sure they're dying to discuss sports or something," Renee winked in my direction. This wink I could deal with, it was friendly rather than sexual.

The three of them left the room. "Charlie," I started.

"You don't need to say anything Edward, I'm not very happy that my little girl is growing up so much, you have my blessing when you're ready, I'd much rather see her as a Cullen than a Giles, she made a good choice for once," he stared down at the floor for a few moments. "Thank you for putting her demons to bed Edward, she's beginning to feel likt my little girl again".

* * *

BPOV

The hall was dim as I left the office. Heidi had left over an hour ago, she was reluctant to leave me alone there, but I convinced her eventually. Now I started to regret it.

"You can't hide from me forever Bella," I recognised James' voice when it made my skin crawl.

The corners of my mouth crept up into a smirk. "I was so hoping you'd try to follow me home". The elevator doors slid open revealing Edward, Emmett and Jasper with very un-amused expressions.

"You expect me to believe these guys will protect you?"

"I don't really care if you believe it or not, but Emmett is a body builder, an all state wrestler and has been the next best thing to a brother since grade school, Jasper was enrolled in the army, until his fiance begged him to come home, she is like my sister and Jasper is a very good friend, and Edward is my boyfriend, he's holding a grudge, I'll leave you boys to play," I grinned before strutting off towards them.

I pushed myself up on my toes to kiss Edward's cheek. "Go dude, Jazz and I will take care of this, you just make sure our little lady gets home safely," Emmett smirked.

* * *

EmPOV

"Oh yeah, I'm so gonna enjoy this".

"Come on guys, Bella's great and all, but I'm not getting myself in a fight over her," James cowered in front of us. Jasper and I exchanged a look. Did he really think we were buying this drivel.

He turned to flee but Jasper grabbed him, holding him in place for me to strike.

As my fist connected with his face I saw Royce King. Now I wasn't holding anything back. I lashed out at him, picturing my sobbing angel as she told me what happened. I could see him leering after her, ushering me out the door so he could attack her. What James got now, is just what Royce would've gotten if he hadn't run. After the incident he was gone, I couldn't get to him anymore. Guys like Royce and James, deserved exactly what James was getting.

Jasper kneed him from behind as I lined up another punch to his stomach. "I think we've done enough Em," Jasper said softly as he pried me away.

"Yeah, we should be getting to Bella's for dinner".

* * *

BPOV

Edward and I were just getting home when the phone started to ring. "Would you like me to get that?" he smiled.

"No it's okay," I replied as I picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Bella?" I heard Heidi's muffled sobs.

"Heidi, what's wrong?"

"Oh Bella, after seeing him I kinda made a little detour home, but I didn't have any money-"

"Oh Heidi, you didn't," I cut her off.

"I didn't do anything, I got to the hotel and broke down crying, so the guy left, can you come and get me?"

"Of course sweetie, where are you?"

"The Waldorf, I'll call down to reception they should let you straight up, thanks Bella".

"I'll be there soon," I hung up. "Edward I have to go, Heidi nearly broke, I'll be back soon, can you start dinner?"

"Of course love, go take care of your friend," he stood behind me and snaked his arms around my waist.

I rushed to the Waldorf Astoria and ran up to a young man behind the desk. "May I help you?" he smiled politely.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan er Giles even, my friend Heidi said I should go straight up".

"Oh yes Miss Swan, I have it right here, Gregory will show you up," he motioned to a bell hop.

Gregory took me up to the presidential suite, it always amazed me how much Heidi's punters were willing to splash out for a room. "Here we are Miss Swan, your bath has already been drawn as per the instructions, I hope you enjoy your stay".

"There must be some mistake, I'm here to pick up a friend," I explained.

"Miss Swan, your friend gave us strict instructions on what to do when you arrived, there is no mistake".

"Okay, I don't have any sort of tip," I said apologetically.

"That's okay miss, it's already taken care of," he smiled and pressed a key card into my hand before leaving.

I walked slowly into the room, still a little shocked. A dozen roses sat in a tall, crystal vase that stood in the centre of a coffee table. I plucked out the card to read.

_Sorry for lying, I needed to get you here, enjoy your night xHx_

Oh, she would so pay for scaring me like that, but for now, I had a bath getting cold. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and stripped out of my work clothes, resting them gently over the back of the chair before quickly walking to the bathroom.

The beautiful, porcelain bathtub was filled with warm, soapy water with a layer of rose petals scattered over the top. I smiled to myself and climbed in, sighing as the warm water hit my skin.

"Enjoying yourself?" A soft, velvet voice filled my ears before Edward's smooth fingers kneading my neck.

"This was your doing?"

"Not just mine, Heidi and I worked together, and Alice helped to plan everything, everyone wanted to treat you love".

"I guess I have a lot of people to thank".

"No, this is our way of thanking you, so enjoy your bath, I'm going to order room service and when you're finished I think you should be the first to receive a nice, long, Edward Cullen back rub," he leaned in and kissed my temple before leaving the room. Thank God I shaved my legs yesterday.

**That's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review, I love hearing from you guys. Thank you all for sticking with me. **


	24. Sparklies

**Okay, too long again I know, I've already slapped my hand for being a bad girl, but here's chapter 22.I love Amelia in this one. **

**Warning: In this chapter there be lemons, please read with caution or not at all if you don't wish, if you don't like that stuff then stop reading after they get back from the theatre, it's not really that important since I'm sure you already know what happens.**

Chapter 22 – Sparklies - BPOV

I walked out into the living area to find Edward sitting on the couch reading a tattered copy of Pride and Prejudice. "Enjoy your bath?"

"Yes it was lovely, thank you".

"Good, now you should put on the dress Alice has laid out for you, she picked it out especially".

"More surprises?" Why did everyone feel the need to keep things from me?

"Nothing big, you'll like it, I promise".

I walked quickly to the bedroom and glanced quickly at the dress that hung on the wardrobe door. A note was pinned to it. I ripped it off and pulled the note open.

_Bella, I know you'll make this perfect for my favourite brother, rock his world honey, look in the top drawer by the bed. Love Alice x._

Oh my God, why didn't I think of this before? This would be Edward's first time, I needed to make this perfect for him but did I really have enough experience to do that?

I followed Alice's instructions and found some lacy, black lingerie. I gulped, but pulled it on anyway then pulled the black dress over the top. The dress was cut just above my knee and hugged my figure perfectly, I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

When I walked back into the living room, the room was glowing from candles that had been set up on a table by the windows. Edward was busy pouring wine into glasses. "For someone who's never actually been in a relationship you sure know how to make a lady feel special," I smiled at him.

"Just because I've never put my skills into practise doesn't mean I don't have any," he grinned and pulled a chair out for me. "Alice really knows her stuff, you look beautiful Bella".

"Thank you, I feel a little silly in this dress, I'm not sure I have the figure to hold it up properly".

"You don't see yourself very clearly, Alice knows about body shapes, she wouldn't dress you to look silly," he assured me and sat opposite me.

We ate and talked pleasantly before retiring to the sofa with more wine. "What do you plan on doing for christmas?" Edward asked softly.

"Heidi and I usually spend it together, and my parents come over for a little while, you're welcome to join us".

"Why thank you, but would you mind doing something different?"

"As long as Heidi is included I don't see why not, she gets very upset around the holidays," I advised quickly.

"Your parents won't mind?"

"As long as I see them on christmas eve or something they'll be fine, I think they're both just glad I found someone decent, and they always loved Carlisle and Esme, for me to be with a Cullen is a good thing for them," I rolled my eyes.

"So we can spend Christmas with my family, and my mother would love for Heidi to come also, Rosalie and Emmett will be there this year so Heidi can keep the kids occupied, she's very good with kids isn't she," he smiled widely at me.

"She was the oldest of a big family, she loves kids, before James happened she wanted to be a nursery school teacher".

"Maybe she can take a night course or something, I'll call Esme in the morning, I'm sure she'll be fine with it".

I placed the glass on the coffee table and looked sheepishly at the floor. "Edward, I think we need to talk before anything happens tonight".

"What do you mean Bella".

"Well, Alice bought something to my attention and I'm a little worried about it now," I admitted honestly.

"Bella I didn't bring you here to have sex with you, I brought you here to spend time with you and see where things take us," he rubbed my back gently.

"That's not what I'm worried about, Edward your first time is supposed to be special, I don't think I can make it very memorable for you".

"That's what this is about?" he chuckled softly. "Bella, I've never been attracted to a woman, I've never had any sexual fantasies or urges until the day I moved in with you, then I kinda went into overdrive, my first time will be perfect, as long as it's with you," he leaned over and kissed my temple. "But that's not what this is about so just relax Bella". He produced a bowl of strawberries and cream from somewhere and we began feeding each other.

I fell asleep in Edward's arms on the couch.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of pancakes and looked up to see them steaming on the table. I jumped up quickly and dug into the pile. "Good morning," Edward smiled taking the seat opposite me. "Glad to see I made the right choice".

"Oh yeah, these are yummy, so any more surprises today?"

"Alice, Heidi and Rosalie will be taking you to the spa later on, then I shall be taking you out later," he smiled.

"So I won't see you?"

"Of course, we have until they get here which should be a few hours yet, what would you like to do?"

"I want to curl up on the sofa and watch films," I smiled.

"Well someone's a cheap date," he smirked and rested my empty plate back on the serving tray. "Sounds good".

* * *

HPOV

Amelia and I were skipping along through the park. Tyler had a dentist's appointment and both Emmett and Rosalie were required to calm him down. Well Emmett calmed him down and Rosalie calmed Emmett down. The idea made me smile at the very least. They were due to be finished in about an hour then Amelia would be going off with Emmett and the boys while the rest of us girls had a spa day. I was excited, Bella and I had been to a spa before, it was one of those gift days that Renee gave her one christmas, but we'd had fun.

"Auntie Heidi, look at the sparklies," Amelia said loudly. I had no idea what she was talking about until I spotted a large jewellery store nearby.

"You like the sparklies?"

She nodded. "Daddy says that sparklies are the best way to say something to mummy and mummy says you can never have too many sparklies," she advised. "I don't have many sparklies, do you?"

"No, I don't have anyone to buy me sparklies, shall we have a closer look? We can dream," I smiled down at the girl who now had a huge smile on her face.

Amelia and I looked in the window for a few minutes until I spotted a sales woman glaring at me on the other side of the glass. I started to turn away when I noticed the most gorgeous diamond ring. I pulled Amelia inside to the woman whose expression softened as she realised I was interested. "Excuse me, the ring in the window, how much is it?"

"The platinum diamond solitaire is $7600," I winced at the price. "Too much for you?"

"I was actually looking for a friend, he's planning to propose to my best friend so I've been looking for the perfect ring for her, do you work on commission?" She nodded. "Excellent, and your name?"

"Jessica, I'll be happy to serve your friend soon," she smiled a fake smile.

"I'm only making a note so that he doesn't come to you, that lady over there," I pointed to a woman a little further away who was helping another customer "She seems a lot nicer than you".

The woman huffed at me and I left with Amelia giggling by my side. My cell phone started to ring and the caller ID showed Alice. "Hey Alice".

"Hi, Rose is one her way out now, you should head over to the hotel, we'll meet you there".

"Okay see you in a few".

* * *

BPOV

"I've never been to a broadway show before," I smiled as I looked up at the glorious looking theatre we'd pulled up at.

"Then you can share that first time with me, you'll love this trust me," he climbed out of the cab and ran around the car to open my door for me. I smiled and took his hand.

The show we watched was called Wicked and was a story about the wicked witch of the west from the Wizard of Oz. I had to admit I had a great time and we ere soon on our way back to the hotel.

"Tonight was lovely, thank you," I pushed myself upon my toes to kiss him. His hands found the small of my back and pulled me close to him while he deepened the kiss. I responded instantly and pushed my hands up into his hair. His long swiped along my bottom lip requesting entrance which I quickly granted and his tongue began to massage my own.

His hands moved to cup my ass and he carried me over to the sofa. "Bella," he breathed, interrupting us. "Bella, as much as I want this to happen, I'm not really sure what I'm doing".

I smirked wickedly and kicked my leg over his thighs so that I was straddling him. "Don't worry, I'll take the lead".

I grinded him slightly and he moaned loudly. I lowered my mouth back down to his again as my fingers worked to unbutton his shirt. The shirt gave way easily and I ran my hands over Edward's smooth, bare chest before replacing my hands with my lips. My hands became redundant so I made use of them to start at the black, leather belt that bound him in his jeans.

He shifted underneath me until he had me thrown off of him. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder as he ran us into the bedroom and threw me down on the bed. Then he was on top of me grinding himself into my core hard enough to make me groan. His lips found their way along my jawline and down my throat while his hands tackled against my shirt. He gave up and ripped the offending garment from my shoulders. "I'll buy you a new one," he whispered huskily as he bit down gently on my breast.

His hot mouth travelled from my breast along my stomach to the very edge of my trousers, kissing,licking and teasing the whole way down while his hand toyed with the clasp of my bra. He was having difficultly so I turned his attention to my pants while I unclasped it myself. "Sorry," he mumbled through pants.

I smiled. "Just takes some getting used to," I assured him. He slid my pants off and pressed soft kisses all along the tender skin of my legs. I moaned softly as his hot breath tickled along my thighs.

He pushed himself up and forced his jeans and boxers from his body before returning his attention to the red lacy panties that still covered me. He pulled them off me, dragging his thumbs across my skin as he did. He stood at the end of the bed for a few moments just staring and I could feel my blush building in my cheeks which made him grin crookedly at me before he leaned back over me again.

I felt him hard and ready against me before he slipped his engorged member between my folds and pushed slowly into me. He was being cautious I could tell, but no matter how slow he went I still winced slightly at his size. He thrusted slowly a few times for me to get used to him then he picked up speed and began slamming against my thighs. We groaned in unison and I knotted my fingers into his hair to pull his lips down to mine. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and nipped at his bottom lip. He moaned loudly into my mouth and slid a hand between our bodies to stroke along my clit.

His fingers flicked along with every pound and he had me writhing against him as he brought me closer and closer to the edge. With one last stroke I lost control and tightened my legs around him. I felt his body tense as my walls clamped down around him.

"Oh God Bella," he breathed against my ear as I panted his name through my orgasms. He collapsed down on me as we both finished and I smiled up at him.

"I'm going to clean up a little bit," I whispered and he shifted himself off of me.

**Okay, so he's not exactly a sex god or anything, but it was his first time, so give him a break. And that was my first lemon so give me one too, anyway what does you think? Honestly people tell me what you think on this one as I'm worried the lemon is really terrible and I don't want to keep writing lemons if they're gonna be pathetic, but please be honest guys.**


	25. So sorry guys

Right guys, I know I keep doing these horrible things and I'm sorry but I wanted to warn you that it may be a little while before I update again. The thing is I broke up with my fiancé on Friday and I've been really upset about the whole thing. If I continue the way I feel now Edward will probably turn into a demanding, selfish, childish man who cares only for himself and that's just not my Edward.

**This will only be a temporary thing, maybe in a week I'll be over it a little bit and be able to write my lovey dovey Edward again, but for now just bear with me.**

**Thanks guys, you're great.**


	26. Defective

**Okay really bad chapter and I'm sorry I've made you wait so long for it, I just couldn't seem to write it how I wanted it, but next chapter will be so much better, just bear with me. **

Chapter 23 – Defective - BPOV

I smiled as I woke early the next morning to find the brunette angel lying peacefully next to me. I kissed her forehead before easing myself out of the bed, trying desperately not to disturb her. I left the room and dialled Esme's number into my cell. She answered after two rings. "Edward, lovely to hear from you, how are you?"

"Perfectly fine mum and you?"

"Same, now what's up?"

"Would I be able to bring a few friends for Christmas this year?" I almost winced as I spoke.

"Friends?" She said cautiously. Of course she'd be curious.

"Well I'd like to spend Christmas with my girlfriend and she's very close with another girl, she doesn't want to leave her alone on the holidays," I explained quickly.

"Hold on, you have a girlfriend? I never thought this day would come," I could hear the joy in her voice.

"Well Bella is special," I smiled.

"Bella? Bella Swan? You found her again?"

"Yes mother, I'm thinking of fate bringing us together," Why else would I pick Dr Giles' ad out of the phone book.

"That's wonderful, of course, Bella is always welcome and her friend too, what's her name?"

"Heidi, she's a lovely girl too, you'll love her, and she's great with kids including Emmett's, so maybe she can keep them busy".

"Oh good a break from two Emmetts is always a good thing, okay son, I look forward to seeing all of you, goodbye".

"Bye mum," I hang up and wander back into the bedroom where Bella is now sitting up and smiling. "Sorry, did I wake up?"

"No, I just woke up," she pats the bed next to her. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well,we need to check out at three, but until then we can do anything you want".

"Okay well, I'd like you to invite everyone over for dinner tonight and then maybe we could do some Christmas shopping?" She suggested.

"Sure, that sounds fine," I took her hand and pressed my lips against her fingers. "Thank you for last night, I don't know what I did to deserve you".

She blushed. "You survived".

* * *

BPOV

We'd been shopping for two hours and I'd only just found the perfect gift for Alice. Jimmy Choos of course, they were high heeled and were designed in pink leopard print and black leather, gorgeous and just screamed Alice. I'd also found a Dolce and Gabanna shirt for Rosalie. Edward said he had ideas for the boys so I left him to it, the only one I was finding difficult was Heidi. I needed something she'd never try and sell in case she went back to her little habit. That was when I saw it, an acoustic guitar in the window of a second hand shop. The wood was stained purple and there was an intricate design of lines curling around the strings.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked causing me to realise I was staring open-mouthed at the guitar.

"Oh sorry, that guitar is just perfect for Heidi," I explained. "She was given a guitar just like it when she graduated high school and she absolutely loved it, when she got into drugs she refused to sell it and asked me to give it back to her father".

Edward grabbed my hand and almost dragged me into the shop. A petite blonde stood behind the counter and gasped when she spotted Edward. "What can I do for you sir?" she asked completely ignoring me and batting her eyelids at Edward.

"We would like a look at the guitar in the front window," she glared at me.

"Of course," she vanished to retrieve the item and rested it on the counter. "This guitar is $650".

I sighed running my fingertips over the delicate carved lines. "Well it would've been perfect for her". I turned to walk away but Edward pulled me back.

"Bella, you would've had enough if you hadn't bought my sister and sister in law such expensive gifts, we're doing Christmas together, I'll pay the rest".

"But the idea was that I pay for the girls and you pay for the guys," I argued.

"Oh please Bella, Emmett wants Guitar Hero 5 and Jasper will be happy with a jumper, you got the short end of the stick, if you don't let me pay now I will come back later and get it," he grinned at me.

"Fine, I'm only short $200".

"What a lovely gesture for you friend," the woman smiled at Edward.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't stop making googly eyes at my husband I will be reporting you to a manager, it's very rude," My voice dripped with venom, the girl rolled her eyes as if she didn't believe but her mouth dropped when Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my cheek.

* * *

"Thanks for this Bella," Jasper smiled warmly across the table at me.

I smiled back "This is just my way of thanking everyone for my few days away," I placed the last of the plates in front of Rosalie and took my seat.

We ate in silence for a few seconds until Emmett spoke up through a mouthful of meatball. "So Bells, did you finally make a man out of our little Eddie here," he grinned. Edward dropped his fork and I could feel the heat rushing to my face, this was probably the reddest I ever been. "Yes, I win, told you I could make her blush in five minutes, pay up Jazz," he yelled proudly then groaned as Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

"Well I'm sure Edward was more of a gentleman about it than you, mr 1minute man".

"Eww Rose, that's my brother," Alice yelled making us all chuckle.

"At least he's not blood, did you forget the hour long description you gave me about my twin brother's oral abilities".

"You did what?" Jasper asked in shock as Alice blushed. He seemed to see the funny side. "Rosie, good or bad?" he laughed and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey we're getting off topic here, Bells did you or didn't you?" Emmett just had to bring it back around to me.

I gulped and Edward rubbed my knee under the table, telling me it was okay. "Yes," I said softly with a grin plastered across my face.

Emmett banged the table, making all the plates rattle under the force. "Good, now I'm thinking a strip club is the next step," he grinned and Edward's hand tightened on my knee.

"As Edward therapist and girlfriend, I don't think that's a good idea," I replied and his grip eased.

"Oh come on Bella, it might be good for him," Emmett pouted at me.

"Okay, I'll put another way, you take him to a strip club without his consent and I will have both Alice and Rosalie make an unbreakable vow of celibacy".

"Hey, why am I in this?" Jasper complained.

"Because you have more chance of stopping Emmett than my threat ever will," I smirked at him. "Do we agree ladies?" Both Alice and Rosalie nodded in sisterhood.

"Women," Emmett huffed. "They ruin everything".

"Oh really, well I'll bear that in mind," Rosalie snapped next to him.

* * *

Heidi had been silent all through dinner and now after everyone had gone home she curled herself into a cream coloured armchair. She was wearing a blank expression and staring at my TV which was currently set to standby. "You okay?" I ask as Edward started on the washing up. She nods and I know she's not even listening. "I'm so not buying that, what's wrong?" I perch on the edge of her chair.

"I just feel like I'm defective," she sighs.

"Defective?"

"Well you guys all have good memories of sex, all I think of is disgusting sweaty guys," she says softly.

I pull her into a hug. "Honey you do realise this is my first real experience with sex," I almost whispered. "Other than gang rape, I was having sex with my husband only because I had to".

"So there's still hope for me?"

"Of course there is, you'll find someone special one day and he will never think you're defective".

"Thanks Bells, I went to see Caius". I backed away a little to look at her urging her to continue. "He's going to talk to my dad, see if he can find a way to bring us back together, I'm a little nervous about the whole thing, will you come with me when I go back in a few days".

"Of course, we'll go see him then maybe all the girls can go on a last minute shopping trip before going to Edward's parents".

**Told you it wasn't very good, but I'm past the worst past (hopefully) and I should have the next chapter up soon. Leave me some love please guys, it's gives me one of those warm fuzzy feelings.**


	27. Second Chances and the Real ETCF

**Okay, so I attended my friend's halloween party last night dressed as a punky schoolgirl, while there I find out her boyfriend's cousin liked me when all of us went out a few months ago. He's kinda gothic-ish so my outfit clearly didn't help the situation. I spent the entire night trying to make sure he didn't try to make a move and my friend just ignored the fact that my boyfriend and I worked out our differences and are back together and still engaged so she decided to play matchmaker. I could've hit her over the head with my WKD bottle. Next year I'm going as a Silent Hill nurse at least that way he won't know it me. **

**Not sure why I just divulged that info, I think I'm still just in shock at the moment. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 24 – Second chances the Real ETCF**

I gripped Heidi's hand as she led me through the pews of the church to her uncle. "Uncle Caius," she spoke softly, just enough to make her presence known.

"Ah, dearest Heidi, I'm so glad you came back," he kissed her forehead in a fatherly gesture. "Please sit".

"This is my friend Bella, she's helped me through quite a few ordeals," she announced almost excitedly.

"My our lord bless you dear Bella for being such a good friend to my niece".

"Thank you father, pleasure to meet you too," I said stupidly, not really sure what to say to a priest, I hadn't been in a church since Grandma Swan died. No one else took me to the Sunday service.

"So what did he say?"

"I'm so sorry Heidi, your father refuses to see you," Heidi's head fell and I pulled her in for a comforting hug. "However I do have an idea," her head shot back up "Your second cousin Gianna is getting married in a month's time,while you won't be receiving an invitation, the best man happens to believe you deserve a second chance".

"The best man knows me?"

"Demetri is the best man my dear, I told him you'd been to see me and told him your story, he was happy to help," he smiled at her.

"Of course he was, he was my best friend until I went to college, and my father will be there?"

"I know for a fact he wouldn't miss it, now Demetri would like to set up a few dates beforehand".

"Tell him to stop by Dr Swan's office anytime," I jump in before Heidi gets a chance.

"Wonderful, I'll give him the good news".

* * *

"Hey mum," I say into the phone as I finish packing my bags for Edward's parents house.

"Hi honey, I just wanted to make sure you had some other plans for Christmas since we're going tograndmas".

"Didn't I tell you, I'm going to see Carlisle and Esme, Heidi too, I haven't seen them in so long," I smiled as I shoved my bag of toiletries into my bag.

"That's great honey, I'll tell Grandma you say hi and I'll call you on christmas day and see you on new years," I could hear her smiling.

"Sounds good mum, see you then".

"Have fun with the Cullens honey and merry christmas".

"Merry christmas mum, bye".

"Ready," Edward asked leaning against the door frame.

"Just about, is Heidi ready yet?"

"Yeah, she's in a bit of a worried trance at the minute, pacing up and down by the front door".

I smiled. "She's worried your parents will judge her," I explained before zipping up my bag.

We were driving to Forks, it's a long trip but I didn't want to risk any of the presents being ruined by baggage handlers.

* * *

Esme launched herself at us as we pulled up outside their home. First she crushed Edward in a hug then me,whispering how she'd missed me so much. Then in true Esme style she hugged Heidi just so she wasn't left out. "I'm Esme, Edward's mother, Carlisle got called into the hospital, some big fire down on main street, hundreds of victims," she spoke in that honey drizzled voice.

Heidi glanced at me almost scared of making the wrong impression. "This is my friend Heidi, she's a little worried about offending you in some way by being who she really is".

"Oh sweetheart, I may look all sweet and innocent, but I did raise Emmett, there's not much I haven't seen," Heidi smiled and said a quick hi. "So Bella, Edward told me about your dad's case, good for you, it's never to late to bring bad men to justice".

"Well they've been allowed to be free for too long".

"Come come, we'll talk in the living room, Edward can you take all the bags upstairs, Heidi will be in the guest room and Bella will be in your room with you," I smiled, thankful that Esme could never be one of those protective mothers who thought everygirl their son bought home wasn't good enough for them **(a/n: I know someone like this, it's a very hurtful thing for the girl on the receiving end)**.

"You know, I was raped once," Esme announced when we were in the comfort of the living room.

"I never knew that," all these years I've been friends with Alice and I had no idea.

"Yes, but we should really wait for Rosalie, we can kick the boys out, stuff ourselves with ice cream and swap war stories," Esme laughed. "For now I have a dinner to make".

"Would you like some help?" Heidi jumped up. "I'm not exactly the culinary expert Bella is, but if I'm spending Christmas here I'd like to get to know the people I'm spending it with".

"Well, that is a lovely idea, I'm sure I can find you something easy to do," Esme smiled and held her hand out to Heidi who took it willingly.

Edward took my hand and lifted me from my sitting position. "Let's go out," he smiled and I knew I couldn't say no to that gorgeous face. I nodded and followed him from the house and out into the forest.

* * *

I grumbled as my cell phone rang loudly in my pocket halfway through dinner. "I'm so sorry, but I had my office calls diverted, is there somewhere quiet I can take this?"

"Not to worry Bella, the hospital sometimes disrupts our family dinners, I guess we're just too good," Carlisle smiled. "My office is just down the hall".

"Hello, Dr Bella Swan speaking," I answered professionally as I closed the office door behind me.

"Oh Dr Swan, I'm so sorry to bug you during the holidays, but I'm seriously having a meltdown," I heard my patient Elle's frantic voice on the other end.

"It's fine Elle, I told you to call in an emergency, so what's wrong?"

"Well, my dad vanished during dinner earlier, I knew he was going to see that woman and my mum was mad, she threw a complete fit and started throwing things at me and my brothers, so I walked out and found myself in the bad neighbourhood I used to go to".

"Okay, Elle listen to me, you do not need those drugs, go home, your mum should've calmed down now, take her up to your room and sit her down to talk to her rationally, I want tears flooding down your cheeks and lots of hugs, call me to let me know how things work out," I spoke softly and it seemed to do the trick. She instantly calmed and took a deep breath.

"Okay, thanks Dr Swan".

"Anytime Elle, I'll see you after the holidays," I hung up then and ran a hand through my hair. I glanced quickly at the pictures on Carlisle's desk. There was a picture of Emmett and Rosalie on their wedding day and pictures of Amelia and Tyler. Next to that was Alice at her graduation, then was a picture of Edward on his piano (of course). Lastly was a picture of Esme cutting a red ribbon of a big white building with the words Esme Thomas Cullen Foundation carved into a gold plaque that had been mounted on it. My mouth dropped ETCF, the sneaky bastard had paid for my surgery.

There was a soft knock on the door and Esme appeared behind it. "Is something wrong dear?"

"Can you send Edward in?" I asked almost rudely. He appeared seconds later. "You lied to me".

"I'm sorry, I'm not following you".

I twirled the picture around. "You promised you wouldn't pay for it".

"Technically I never promised and I didn't pay for it," he argued and I glared at him. "Carlisle was having trouble finding another surgery that needed help, I only mentioned your name, that surgery meant so much to you, I didn't want you to lose it".

He looked genuinely sorry and I knew my anger would die down pretty soon. "While it is incredibly sweet that you cared so much that soon into our relationship, please don't go behind my back again".

"Of course sweetheart, I just don't like seeing you upset, you know I'd capture the moon if it would make you happy". **(Cheesy I know, but I actually couldn't think of anything better).**

My phone buzzed again. I groaned and answered it. "Dr Bella Swan speaking".

"I love a happy ending, but I don't think yours will be all that happy, you really should be getting back to dinner," a voice rang through the phone. Then everything went black.

**Sorry another short chapter, and the cliffy, but I had nowhere else to cut it off without it looking completely random. I'll try to update again soon, maybe lots of nice reviews will help the motivation (wink wink). Now I've told you my halloween story, what did everyone do for theirs? I'm interested, anyone got a story to top mine? Please share. **


End file.
